


Black Bishop

by MoonDolly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Disguise, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDolly/pseuds/MoonDolly
Summary: Bishop is a trained assassin and her latest mark, Hank Anderson is her biggest challenge yet. It puts her right in the cross hairs of his Android partner Connor. Unless she can pull this hit off without being caught. But Androids are tricky. And they see everything.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely shooting from the hip on this one. This is just a fun little project to get all of my Connor admiration/thirst out. If it ends up being great, awesome. If not, I'll love it anyway. I haven't added all the tags I need to because I haven't actually decided what's going to happen in this yet.  
> Feedback always appreciated.

‘You’re shitting me!’  
I leaned back and looked again at the face of my target before slipping the picture back into its envelope. ‘A cop? Not even any, it’s Hank fucking Anderson, hero cop prodigy of 2029. I won’t be able to do this.’ I wasn’t whispering but I was speaking at a low volume.  
Rook leaned back in his seat too. He looked sheepish but there was a sharpness in his face. This wasn’t a request; this was an order. Shit.  
‘Bishop,’ he began, tactfully. ‘This is going to be a challenge. I don't doubt that for a second. But this is also a really good opportunity for you.’ I liked hearing him call me Bishop. It reminded me of my rank, of how far I’d come and what I was capable of. I shook my head, letting my face go blank. He continued. ‘It’s going to be a long play, for sure. But I’ve never seen a chameleon quite like you. I know you can do it, otherwise I wouldn’t have recommended you.’  
He recommended me. Shit. This really is an order.  
The thought of being recommended to the King sent a tiny blip of excitement through me.  
I kept my face blank. ‘Is there anything else I need to know?’  
Rook produced a second envelope and slid it across the table at me.. ‘Yes there is. You think this is going to be a challenge because the mark is a detective. That’s only the start of your problems. Here’s the rest.’  
I allowed myself a quick glance around the restaurant. It was packed and noisy. The waitresses were rushed off their feet and had no intention of bothering us unless they absolutely had to. This was the ideal environment to discuss business. No one could hear us and no one cared. I opened the second envelope and pulled out the picture.  
Fear hit me like a bolt of lightning. I knew exactly who and what I was looking at. My eyes darted back up to meet Rook’s calculating gaze. He was searching for my reaction.  
My heart was pounding but I succeeded in keeping my face neutral. I didn’t speak. I didn’t need to.  
‘This is why this is a long play, Bishop. We can’t afford to rush this. The stakes are too high and the obstacles are too-’  
‘I get it.’ I sharpened my expression harshly before looking back at the image in my hand. Static waves of anxiety were still prickling along the surface of my skin.  
The picture was of a man, well it looked like a man but it certainly wasn’t, standing outside the police precinct. He seemed to be chatting amicably with the target. His face looked open and friendly enough but to me, his wide, dark eyes were screaming a deafening message only I could hear. ‘Red flag. Danger!.’  
The android’s name was Connor.  
Shit.  
I took one last look at Rook, my oldest friend, and let him see a modicum of softness creep back into my face.  
‘I’ll do it. Since you took the risk to recommend me. I really hope the rewards are worth it.’ Rook’s face lightened ever so slightly. He was relieved. He was probably imagining more of a fight about this. After placing the picture back into the envelope, I leaned forward and gave his hand a quick squeeze. ‘Next time we meet, try bringing me some good news. Or a bottle of scotch.’ I got up and left, my fries almost untouched.  
The bill is yours. Fucker.  
I did my usual routine of walking the streets for a while before heading home; I didn’t want to be followed.  
The winter sun had already begun to set and the wind bit sharply at my cheeks and nose.  
My mind was racing as I walked. Sure, I’d completed jobs like this before but a seasoned detective was a challenge I’d never had. Killing a detective without him seeing me coming was going to be hard. And if he managed to make me, it would be impossible. Disguise was absolutely key because if Hank made me, then Connor would make me. And if the android made me, I was fucked.  
I’d never dealt with androids before. I’d met them but only in passing and, being in my line of work, I tried to have as little exposure to them as possible. I had an excellent poker face and those who knew me, knew how easily I could adapt a personality to fit every need. But when faced with a creature that can scan a person without them even knowing it? I shook my head in disgust just thinking about it. They were humanoid mechanical predators and I now, I had to get in bed with one to get close to Hank.  
Metaphorically, I made a point to reassure myself. Can you imagine screwing an android? My face wrinkled involuntarily as I climbed the fire escape stairs to reach my apartment.  
There was a front door entrance to my apartment block but it was on a very open main street. The back way led through a secluded ally to a small plot concrete lined by high, dirty buildings. It was here that I climbed the stairs and fished the key out. My fingers were almost numb from the winter air but I managed to get the window unlocked and slid it open.

After turning the thermostat to high and checking my apartment was definitely empty, I sat on my bed and spread my homework out in front of me.  
The information I focussed my efforts on was Hank’s. Where he liked to eat and drink; mostly drink. A rundown of his life, a decorated detective turned alcoholic miser after the death of his son. That was unfortunate but it was key information I could use. He had a Saint Bernard called Sumo.  
Not shocking that he’s a dog person, I thought. No sign of a wife or girlfriend. Again, not surprising and presented interesting opportunities. I thought carefully of how I could play it; lonely old man, sweet young girl taking interest. Maybe I was too young, though. 24 versus 54. I’ve overcome older marks, it shouldn’t be that hard. And if not, maybe I can spin the adoptive daughter angle. Unless that spot’s already filled…  
That android. That fucking android.  
They’re not easy to trick, almost impossible to poker face. I’d need to keep as close to the truth as possible around the Bot. I could fake a smile but there’s no faking a heart rate or a temperature level.  
I allowed myself to imagine for a moment, the glory if I pulled this off. Rook would obviously take some credit but the success would be mine.  
What an achievement! From living on the streets, to getting my shit kicked in during the harshest training a 14 year old could survive, to being the most successful Detroit Bishop in history. I’d met the Chicago Bishop a couple of times and she struck me as a social climbing skank.  
I combed over the information again and again. I had to memorise it. I had to absolutely know this stuff as well as I knew the lines of my own face.  
When my eyes began refusing to focus any longer, I decided to call it a day.  
I slept deeply, dreaming of success and my first move on the Chessboard of this mission. I didn’t need to kill the Bot but I would if I had to. Heck, maybe I’d just do it anyway.

I spent the next week watching from a very safe distance. I didn’t want Hank to catch me following him, otherwise it was game-over immediately and no way in hell was I that sloppy. I was able to see him leave and enter the precinct from a building across the street. Posing as an exterminator was laughably easy and then I had a nice long week to perform the required reconnaissance.  
He went to the same bar almost every night. Jimmy’s bar. It looked like a total dive but in order to follow the plan, I had to eventually get a job there. And Hank had to like me. I suppose it would help if the android liked me too but did they even have human emotions?  
There’s a can of worms I don’t need to mess with, I thought to myself on the last day of recon. It’s probably best to think of him as a walking, talking weapon. Useful? Yes. Dangerous? Absolutely. But sentient? Well no one ever asks the gun how it feels before they pull the trigger. 

I stopped at an electronics store and bought a cheap burner phone. The store was nowhere near my home. I was very meticulous about that. I then opened the phone as I began my misdirectional meander towards my apartment.  
‘Rook,’ I said after dialing the number. ‘Bishop.’  
‘Colour?’ He replied gruffly. Are you kidding me?  
‘Black obviously! I need a place made. Already have somewhere I can be planted. Clean if you can manage it.’  
‘You work quickly. Pieces moving already?’  
‘What choice do I have? This is going to take long enough as it is. I need to get this ball rolling.’  
Rook sighed deeply. ‘I hope you’re not rushing this. Where and when?’  
‘Jimmy’s Bar, downtown. I need to be on the bar if you can manage it but it’s imperative I get planted there. As soon as possible, ideally by tomorrow night.’  
Rook laughed dryly. ‘I can manage to create a space by tomorrow night but I don’t know how clean it's gonna be.’  
‘I don’t care, I don’t need to know. Send word by,’ I quickly checked the time. ‘By this time tomorrow night?’  
‘Sure thing. You’ll owe me but keep an ear to ground. I’ll send word when it’s open.’  
I ended the call and dropped the phone in a nearby trash can. Yes, I was being too careful, but you didn’t get to be Black Bishop of Detroit without being a little paranoid.  
I went straight to bed as soon as I reached home. Tomorrow was my first real step onto the board and I need to be as sharp as I possibly could.  
That night, I dreamt of cold android hands and omniscient brown eyes. I woke up ready and determined. Let the games begin.


	2. Now We Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop is starting to move her pieces into place. But the more research she does on Androids, the more dangerous of a foe Connor seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the other one. I decided to leave it this way because it flows better but if it's too short, just let me know and I'll rectify it for the next chapter.

It was early afternoon when I stormed into Jimmy's Bar. The smell of beer and dust assaulted me as soon as I pushed open the heavy door. I noted the 'No Androids' sign in the window and wondered briefly how that went down the first time Connor was in here.   
There weren't many patrons yet. That was good.  
I made a point to lump heavily into a seat and gaze dejectedly at the bar. It was a few minutes before the bartender, a tall, quite handsome man with thick dreadlocks, came over to take my order.   
I chose not to speak immediately, letting him wait.  
'Whatever is cheap and strong,' I said glancing up before lowering my eyes again. Somewhere in the back a gentle song was playing on the jukebox.   
'Looks like you've had a day,' the man said, placing a shot glass in front of me with a clack. I immediately picked it up and tossed back the contents. Tequila. Cheap and harsh.   
'I need a job. Badly but no one seems to want to hire. Who would pay a human a fair wage when they can underpay a fucking plastic slave?' I pushed the glass back to Jimmy, who's eyes had narrowed in thought. I knew I had his attention then. 

Now we wait. 

He filled up my glass again and I immediately drained it. I decided I liked this place. There was a lazy atmosphere to the bar in which I felt at ease. I needed to be careful not to let my guard down though, the pieces had just started to move.   
As I sat at the bar, waiting, I allowed my mind drift to the past. What if Rook hadn't found me that night? Would I still be in this bar on this night? Probably not. Would I still be alive? Probably not. Would I have 30 confirmed kills under my belt? Definitely not.   
I remembered that night with painful clarity. It had been a warm night. I was glad because I knew I'd be sleeping outside again.  
I had found a pretty enclosed alleyway where I'd just settled down under the thick coat I'd stolen from the park. The lady looked well-to-do, she wasn't going to miss it.   
The sounds of the city bustling around me had just lulled me into a fretful sleep when I was woken by garbage cans shifting close by. Too close. I didn't move, tense and afraid. If I shifted even an inch, whoever it was would hear me and it was extremely doubtful they were friendly. I sat there, praying the shadows and the coat would conceal me enough to remain undetected.  
As soon as he rounded the corner, the tramp fixed his wild eyes upon me, a small blade protuding from one filthy, knarled hand.  
'You're breaking my heart here, kid.' Jimmy's voice drew my attention out of my memories. 'Are you over 21?' Interesting that he asked me that only after serving me multiple drinks.   
'Sure am. Want to see my identification?' I made a show of reaching into my purse but he waved it away.  
'Can you bartend?' I nodded eagerly.  
'God must be smiling on us both then because I'm need of one on short notice. Think you can sober up and get back here for 7pm?'  
'Tonight? So soon?'  
He smiled a little. 'Yeah, is that okay?'  
I allowed a smile to spread across my face, wide and grateful.   
'Thanks so much! Yes, it is. I'll be here at 7. I'll be early, even. You're really saving me here.'   
Jimmy smiled wider. He liked the idea of being the saviour to a poor desperate girl. But mostly, he thought I was sweet and naive and wasn't going to rat him out to the cops for the Red Ice deals he pretended not to see in his bar. And if his patrons enjoyed the sweet and innocent gimmick, all the better for him.   
'This ain't gonna be no walk in the park,' he said. 'All kinda characters in and outta here. I hope you're tough enough.'   
I nodded determinedly and got to my feet. 'I am. You'll see.'  
'Get outta here. Go eat some food or something.'  
Not the most elegant way to plant myself but I was where I needed to be. 

I spent the time before my first shift deep in thought. I had cleared the first hurdle almost seamlessly but it wasn't enough. I needed a real In. Just seeing Hank wasn't enough. Neither was being his friend. I needed a reason to be around. Almost like a part of the furniture. Seducing him seemed like the most obvious choice. It would be reason enough to get him alone without the android. But would Hank go for that? If I tried it and failed, he'd close the door on me. He was too moral to let a young infatuated girl hang around him all the time.   
Maybe there was a way I could try and get a job in the precinct. Maybe the Captain's assistant or a cleaner. It would give me access to Hank as well as the Android. Seeing them at work would provide valuable information. But that avenue also posed risks. The place was under tight surveillance, with all the sensitive data and dangerous criminals.   
Maybe Connor was my way in. Could I pose as a student, maybe a psychologist or a something? It would give me a good reason to be able to shadow Connor. But it would also require a good deal of prep work. I'd need papers and I'd have to study, hard. And it would all be a waste if Hank said no.   
Plus, having to stick to Connor that close sounded tedious as hell.   
I decided to visit the library and do some research on him. I was provided information on him by Rook but it read like a specs manual. Not that helpful.   
The computer screen came to life as I sat down. I typed in RK800 Android and his face appeared. Prototype, never officially put into mass production due to the Android Rebellion last year. I already knew all of this.  
Oooh, Cyberlife did create an upgraded version of you though, didn't they Connor? Wonder how that felt.  
I clicked on an image of him and a video began to play silently. It looked as though it was demonstration of Cyberlife Androids. Three heavy looking men in a plain white room surrounded him. At once they all rushed in.   
I leaned forward, watching carefully.   
His movements were too quick for me to see what exactly happened at first so I watched it again, slowed down. Connor immediately reached for the first man and kneed him in the stomach, winding him. Then he lifted him into the air and tossed him over his shoulder as if he was weightless. He grabbed the second man and spun him by the arm, trapping the man against his body. Whilst holding him, he reached forward and grabbed the third guy by the chest, headbutting him twice. He dropped to the floor so he shoved the guy he was holding, hard enough to slam him against the opposite wall. Connor strode purposefully towards him, cold and emotionless. As soon as he hit the floor, Connor struck him in the face, again and again before throwing him at the first guy, who had just gotten to his feet. They both fell to the floor, unconscious. wasn't a fighter. That's just not how I did my business. I preferred covert execution, like a scorpion hidden in someone's bedsheets. I wasn't a fighter but I knew this Android was bad news. I played the video once more and this time, I was looking at his face.   
His eyes were hyper-focussed, no expression on his face at all. Not a shred of emotion or even effort. I guess Androids don't sweat, I thought wryly. Or get tired. He was tall, quite wiry looking but the control and decisiveness of his actions was striking. He was quick. And strong. Far superior to humans clearly, and if I was being totally honest, I was afraid of him. I could research him all I wanted but the fact of the matter was, he was a total mystery. If anything, his deviancy made him more dangerous, not less. The speed and strength of an Android with the unpredictability of a human; if what they say about deviants is actually true.   
I decided then and there that I needed to spend more time around Androids if I was going to have a hope of understanding Connor. I needed to know how human deviants could be and if they were vulnerable to manipulation the same way humans were. Did they have desires? Hell, did they even have genitals? I knew some of them did, I knew about the growing business of "late night service" Androids. But Connor was a prototype detective. Almost one of a kind. Would Cyberlife have bothered equipping him with a dick if they didn't absolutely have to?  
The demonstration ended and Connor approached the camera. He straightened his tie, the faintest hint of a smile teasing at his features.


	3. First Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop starts work at Jimmy's Bar. After connecting with an old ally, the groundwork has been laid for a first meeting. The mission finally begins and she is ready, despite fleeting doubts. But experiencing Connor in person is different than she expects.

I decided to dress a little provocatively for my first shift at Jimmy's. Nothing too high profile but I made sure my long dark hair was curled neatly and my lips were painted an eye catching red. I opted for a simple red vest top and tight black jeans. Sexy but also casual.   
Jimmy looked at me appraisingly when I entered.   
"You scrub up nice," he said. He gave me a quick induction, this took all of five minutes. I'd worked in bars before so it wasn't too much of a stretch. The important stuff I learned was that this bar was mostly frequented by men, people with questionable criminal records and those who just wanted to drink and be left alone. It was somewhere you went when you didn't want anyone looking for you. The place was pretty nondescript on the outside and the "no androids" sign boasted an unfriendly atmosphere so it didn't surprise me that the clientele wasn't exactly a wholesome crowd. I liked it here.  
"Hey pretty lady," a man said, approaching the bar. He was average height, round faced and looked to be in his fifties. "Haven't seen you in here before." He'd only just come in but he seemed to be drunk already.   
I smiled warmly at him. "I'm new. But I'll be sticking around so get used to the sight of me." I leaned forward, giving him a decent view of my chest. He struck me as a bit of a lowlife but he was a loyal regular and I needed to make a place for myself here. He licked his lips repulsively and ordered a bourbon, neat.   
Jimmy approached as the man left with his drink.   
"So what's your story?" He asked. "Pretty thing like you, surely you can do better than bar work." He leaned back, checking me out as I wiped down the bar.   
"I'm actually a student. This is just for paying the bills really. But I love this kind of environment. It feels like the real world." I smiled at him from beneath my lashes. "It's hard to find real human experiences like this place nowadays, everything is synthesized, it seems."   
Jimmy nodded. "I hear that." He raised the glass he was sipping from. "The real world."  
The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Hank didn't make an appearance this evening. I had expected him to but wasn't particularly perturbed. Detective work was unpredictable at times. But by the time it came to closing, I had a fully formulated plan. It was going to cost but it was the best I had.   
"Jimmy, can I use your phone?" I asked, as he was stacking chairs. "Sure," he said without looking up. "By the back door. I keep the work phone separate from my personal one."  
Smart, I thought as I picked up the receiver on what looked like a very old phone. This guy really was weird about technology.   
I dialed Rook's number. "It's Bishop," I said.   
Rook sighed. "Do you ever call at a normal time?"   
"Are you awake at a normal time?" I bit back. Silence.   
"What do you want?"   
Wonderful mood today.   
"Can you put me in touch with Knight? I don't have her number and it's pretty time sensitive. You know, this steaming sack of shit you dumped on my lap with no warning?"  
"Alright, jeez. You do like to bitch, don't you?" I held the receiver away from my face for a few seconds. I was getting quickly pissed off.   
"Luckily for you, she's actually a few blocks away. There's a diner she likes to spend her evenings in, usually packs it in around dawn." He gave me the directions. Not somewhere I recognized but I'd doubtless walked past it before.   
"Was that so hard?" I asked sarcastically before hanging up. What a grumpy asshole.   
I checked the time. It was 3:30am. The more time I had, the better.   
"Jimmy, I have class early tomorrow. Think it's okay if I head out now?" I raised my eyebrows and tried my best to look earnest and tired. It worked.   
"Yeah, go on. Thanks for your hard work. We're closed Monday nights so I'll see you here Tuesday evening?"   
"Sounds good."

The cold air felt good after being in that bar all night. Certainly smelled better. The cold sting of winter was in the air though and I dragged my coat tighter against myself.   
When I reached the diner, I was relieved. It was the giant orange glow of sanctuary after walking for nearly 20 minutes through the crisp morning air.  
I saw her as soon as I walked in. She was in the back corner, tapping away at a laptop.  
White Knight was a good friend but one I rarely got to see. Through my choice, not hers. Whereas I was, you might say a little paranoid and a bit of a loner, Knight was loud and bubbly. Her protection was the connections she made, forged through time and effort and she was easy to love and even easier to trust. She was obviously careful too but her place was in the light. Mine was in the shadows.  
She smiled brightly as soon as I sat down. “Bishop!” She said loudly. “You look hot, where have you been?”  
I smiled. I’d really missed her. She was a petite girl, around my age, I suspected. She had big blue eyes and long blonde hair. Coupled with her constant smiling, she looked not unlike a cartoon character.  
“I’m working a new job. Long play but juicy.” I glanced around the diner. It was quiet but not empty. Knight waved her hand dismissively.  
“You don’t need to worry here, we can talk freely. Right Carol?” She yelled this last sentence at the plump waitress across the room.  
“Sure thing, honey.” She replied. “ You want some coffee?” Knight glanced at me. I shook my head politely.  
“You’re so sweet, Carol. No thank you,’ she replied. The waitress winked at us.  
I blinked. The power she had over people was nothing short of sorcery.  
Knight leaned forward.   
“I’m not going to ask about the job because I know you. You wouldn’t tell me unless you had to. But I’m intrigued. It’s been almost 2 years since we’ve seen each other. I just about fell out of my seat when Black Rook told me you were coming.”  
“I need your help. I don’t think I can do this without you.” I took her hand. “I need to be enrolled in college in case anyone looks into me. I need a full student ID and everything that goes with it.”  
“Easy,” she said.  
“It needs to be strong enough that an Android won’t be able to see through it.”  
Knight’s eyes caught mine and held them. “Androids, huh? This is a juicy one.” She leaned forward and began typing.  
“As far as I know, deviants aren’t able to access any and all information anymore. There are laws in place about data protection. But this Android will still have access to more information than most.” I looked around the place, thoughtfully. “He’s smart.”  
“He’s still a machine. And machines are fallible, Knight replied. “Okay. Give me details.”  
“We’re doing this now?”  
“I’m not tired, this is a 24 hour diner and I’m sure you probably want this done nice and quickly right?” Knight blinked, innocently. She didn’t look tired at all, which, frankly was astounding. In fact, her eyes sparkled at the prospect of a new task to work on.  
I sighed in defeat.   
“Carol, can we get some coffee over here?” I called out. Carol shot me a dark look. Guess it only worked when Knight did it.  
It was creeping into the afternoon by the time it was ready. I had an account at a college in Seattle. Not close which was why I was required to submit papers and view lectures online. It was also much harder for Connor to look too deeply into college records that were out of town. Luckily, Knight knew someone from the admissions office, whose criminal record she’d managed to tidy up a little bit so, officially, I was enrolled.  
“I’ll be happy to look in on your college profile here and there, generate some average grades, jot a few key papers.I’m going to ask you for something in return soon though.”  
“What is it?”  
“We’ll see, won’t we?” She packed up her computer so I started to get up too.”Buy a phone, B,” she commanded, as we parted ways on the street.

That evening, they showed up.   
I was enjoying my shift, chatting easily with the guy from the night before. I’d learned his name was Chris. He learned my name was Bishop and asked if I was religious.  
“With all the crazy shit that’s gone on in the last few years, hell no.” I poured him another drink. “I believe in myself and myself alone. Now go flirt with someone else, I have work to do.” Chris smiled drunkenly at me before taking his drink and moving away.  
It was then that Hank walked in, followed by Connor.  
What?  
I checked the time. It was only 8:30, what was he doing here this early?   
He seemed elated about something and he sat down at the bar in front of me, looking at me with mild interest.   
Connor also turned his attention to me, gazing blankly at me for a few seconds before taking a seat next to Hank. Icicles of fear needled my chest.   
"Hi," I said, smiling at Hank. "What can I get you?" He smiled back. He really was in a good mood.   
"Scotch, neat. And, uh. Leave the bottle. We're celebratin'." He smacked Connor heartily on the back.   
I made a point to notice the LED. I took half a step back, taking care to present a look of discomfort. "Oh. You're...an Android." I glanced nervously at Jimmy, who nodded mutinously. He didn't like Connor in here at all.  
"I'm Connor. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, looking into my eyes. I felt tense. What did he know about me from looking? I allowed myself a half smile.   
"Okay. I haven't really met any Androids since the Rebellion last year but it's nice to meet you too." I turned out and began to pour Hank's drink. When I turned around to place it in front of him, my eyes fell back onto Connor.   
It was fascinating to look at him. I hadn't expected that. His expression was open and friendly. His eyes, wide and patient. But the danger I felt was emanating off of him like a loud hum. It was like being locked in a room with a domesticated grizzly bear. It wasn't hostile at this moment but if it decided to be, it would end you.   
"Are you alright, Miss?" He asked. Was I staring?  
"Yes, sorry. I've spent a lot of time studying deviant Androids in college but meeting one face to face like this is a little jarring." It was then that I noticed Connor's LED on his temple begin to flash. It stopped almost immediately. Was it something I said?  
"College student, huh?” Hank asked. “What are you doing in a place like this? No offense," he added, addressing Jimmy. He held his hands up as if to say "I don't care," in response.   
"Money,” I replied simply. “I kinda like it here though.”  
"It’s not so bad here.We're celebratin' tonight. My boy saved a kid today from a real psycho.”  
"I would suffice it to say the victory belongs to us both," Connor piped up. "Drink up, lieutenant."  
I turned away and moved to take another customer's order. Jeez, with all the grizzled old men in here, it was a wonder why Jimmy even bothered stocking anything except whisky.   
This was the kind of mark I didn't like doing. Hank was obviously a good guy and good cop. Saving children, minimizing casualties during the rebellion. Drinking problem, without a doubt but that didn't warrant a death sentence.   
I pushed these thoughts roughly aside. My personal feelings were irrelevant. I had been hired to do a job and dammit, I was going to do the fucking thing.   
Hank and Connor eventually moved to a table in the back. That was better for me. I could watch him without Connor noticing every time I glanced over.   
"So Jimmy, why do you not allow Androids inside?" I asked. I raised an empty glass and shook it slightly, a silent question. He nodded his answer; go ahead. So I poured myself a glass of scotch and topped it up with soda. It wasn't typically how I liked to drink but I needed to keep a clear head.   
"I just don't feel comfortable around them," he responded. "Neither do my patrons, and clearly neither do you."   
"I wouldn't say uncomfortable. More like...it's a different experience studying them and meeting them. I actually need to do more field research on Deviant Androids so maybe Connor being in here isn't such a bad thing."   
"That's what you study? Deviant Androids?" Jimmy asked incredulously. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Connor's head incline in our direction. He was listening.   
"I know, it's a pretty new age topic for a degree but the psychology of it is pretty interesting when you think about it. It really throws into question, the argument of nature Vs nurture-"  
"Okay, okay, too rich for my blood." He waved his hand to shut me up, laughing good naturedly. "Rather you than me. Good luck with that." I smiled. The less he wanted to hear about it, the easier it was for me.  
The night wore on and, by the time 2am hit, Hank was very drunk. He was the last person to leave. Jimmy hardly noticed Connor helping him towards the door; he was already beginning to close for the night.  
I looked over at them, furrowing my brow.  
“You needn’t be concerned,” Connor said to me, hoisting Hank up by his arm. “Hank is going to be just fine.”  
“Hey you!” Hank yelled, turning his bleary eyes towards me. “You’re too nice for this bar. Go to bed!”  
I let out a genuine laugh.  
“Goodnight Hank,” I said back.  
“You’re too young for this bar, my kid would never…” he mumbled.Connor caught my eye before pulling Hank through the door.  
“Goodnight Bishop,” he said.


	4. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop gets comfortable at Jimmy's. She begins to form a connection to Connor and it's affecting her resolve to complete her mission.

I had, at Jimmy's, a working routine in which I unexpectedly found peace. The regulars were slowly becoming friends and my relationship with Hank was starting to feel natural.  
He occasionally asked about my classes and how I was finding it but, like Jimmy, he didn't care too much for academia. He was polite enough to make a show of caring but he didn't really want to know which made things a lot easier.   
I did my best to keep Connor at arms length for now, until I figured out the best way to deal with him. He seemed to pick up on this and made a point not to probe. But having him around still made me nervous. It felt I was in the ocean and he was a shark, constantly circling.   
As winter came to a close and the weather began to warm up, I started working on tailoring my outfits to get Hank's attention. He was never lecherous but he was still a single man. He would look at me and my body but only when he thought I didn't notice. Most of the other patrons were much less subtle. They would leer and make suggestive comments but were respectful enough not to touch. Hank was never like that but I noticed that he was more likely to entertain my attention when I was dressed in bright colours, specifically red. Even moreso when I wore lipstick. It was around this time that it had reoccurred to me to try seducing him. I tried testing the waters by casually touching his arm whilst talking or winking at him from across the room. He enjoyed this, of course. But shortly after, developed a habit of calling me "kid." He was old-fashioned in his attitude. Seduction was not the way in. 

That spring, I went against my better nature and bought a phone so I could keep in touch with Knight. I knew she was going to call me to repay her debt soon and I had mixed feelings about it. I knew that whatever it was wasn't going to be easy but I was looking forward to hearing from her. I decided one evening to go to the diner to see her after work. It wasn't like me to need the company of friends but, for some reason, I was feeling especially isolated lately. And, even though he was a close friend, Rook wasn't the person to go to for companionship.   
Knight smiled brightly at me as I slid into the booth opposite her. "B, you're here!"  
"Why are you surprised? I called to let you know I was coming."  
Knight shrugged lightly. "I kinda thought you were going to cancel. I didn't want to get my hopes up." That stung a bit.  
"I know it's been a while since we spent some actual time together. I'm sorry." I told her.  
Knight flicked her hand at me, dismissively. Her mouth was full of fries. I vaguely wondered how she could keep the figure she did and was still able to eat fries at 3am. She nudged the plate towards me, chewing happily.  
"No thanks. This place do booze?"  
Knight rolled her eyes and then paused, looking at me a little closer. I lowered my eyebrows and stared back, comically.   
"Is everything okay?" She asked.   
"Yeah. Well. Yeah. This job, you know."  
"The job with the Android?" She studied my face. I decided not to mask my expressions with her.   
"It's not really a job with an Android, it's more... Android adjacent." I rested chin in my hand, looking and feeling pretty dejected. "I've been on this job for about 4 months now. The longest one before that was about 3 weeks."   
Knight stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.   
"This is hard. I've never had this long to think about things. It's usually, prep, contact, eliminate, leave. And they're usually degenerates or lowlifes. So it was always pretty black and white."   
"Black and white is usually how we do things," Knight replied, smiling slightly. "Go on."  
"This mark. I don't know who put the hit out, I'm just doing as I'm told but the longer I'm in this thing, the more it itches. He's not a lowlife, he's not a degenerate. He's kind of a fucking hero."  
Knight reached forward and squeezed my hand.   
"B, that's not our call. I know it's hard to do this. Four months is a long time to get close to someone but you have to remember, this is work. Don't think of him as a person. He's a task." Her eyes were wide and concerned. "If you back out of a job, they'll kill you."  
I hardened my expression. "I'm not backing out. No way. I'm just struggling to make peace with it, that's all." Knight released my hand and leaned back, looking more at ease.  
"Don't struggle alone anymore. I'm your friend and I'm here. Talking like this is going to help. You can do this. I know you can." I looked away, doubtfully. "When this job is done, let's scram for a while," she continued. "We will both have earned a break, the King can't deny us that."  
A break did sound nice. "Good idea. Maybe out of the country for a few weeks."   
Knight beamed at me and did a little dance of glee. "I'll start researching destinations tomorrow. Pretty soon this job will be a distant memory. I promise."

It turned out Knight knew what she was talking about, as usual. I returned to work the next night feeling much better about the job after talking it over with her. I was even able to strike up a conversation with Connor.   
Hank had just left his seat at the bar to, as he eloquently phrased it "take a piss." This left Connor waiting patiently, watching as I loaded up the washer full of glasses.   
"Can I ask you a question?" I said, leaning over the bar. My crimson blouse top was pretty low cut that night and I was curious as to whether he would sneak a peek. He didn't.   
"That is a question."   
I blinked.   
"It's meant to be an attempt at humour," Connor responded, awkwardly. Androids make jokes? I half smiled. "Go ahead."  
"Do Androids sleep? You live with Hank, right? Do you have a bed? Or a room?"  
"I have a room but there's no bed. There is, however, a state of the art memory bank terminal where I record my memories collected throughout the day. In case anything ever happens to my body, I can still be recovered and uploaded to a new Android form."  
I allowed the awe to show on my face. "Wow! So it's kind of like you're immortal.'   
"That is incorrect. The memory files are kept on record in Cyberlife's system as well as the FBI. Even though I can be re-uploaded, there is no guarantee that I would be just the same. I would only possess my predecessor's memories. Additionally, my Android form is state of the art and extremely expensive so replacing my body would be difficult." I looked closely at him as he spoke. He seemed so synthetic.  
"Do you ever get scared? Working in such a dangerous environment?" I asked this gently, not sure how he would respond to such a personal question.  
Connor looked away, as if contemplating how to answer. His LED began to cycle yellow and then eventually rotated into red. The uncertainty made him look much more human and when his eyes returned to mine, they were wide and earnest.   
"Yes I do. The first time I experienced fear, it took days to shake off, even though the immediate danger was gone. I kept thinking…  
about what would happen to those I left behind. I kept thinking about Hank, how he would...react...if I were erased permanently." He contemplated his words very carefully.  
Oh wow.   
"But then I began to think about how humans have to deal with that fear every day. They continue to live bravely despite a much higher probability of termination and that encouraged me to proceed in the pursuit of justice to the best of my ability. To move forward even when afraid is what makes me feel human." He smiled, sadly. "Complex emotions are difficult to process." His LED cycled back to yellow.   
Without thinking, I reached forward and squeezed his hand. It was warmer than I expected. "You're processing your emotions very well. You sure sound human to me." He maintained eye contact with me, squeezing back. He seemed complimented by that.  
"What kind of things do you fear?" He asked.  
Just then, Hank returned to the bar, catching sight of our hands. "Ah, I see how it is," he said, smirking. "Looks like someone has a crush, huh?" Ah, fuck.  
I hastily tugged my hand from Connor's and turned to unload the washer, which I hadn't realized had begun to beep.   
"I'm not sure I understand that term," I heard Connor state from behind me.   
Jesus christ. I wrenched open the washer and hot air blasted my already burning face. I was blushing. Why the fuck was I blushing?  
I checked my phone as the shift was drawing to a close. I had a message from Knight.  
B, remember that favour? I'm calling it. Can you make it to the diner after work and I'll fill you in?  
I typed a quick response:   
Sure. I'll be there around 3.

I tried hard to keep away from Connor for the rest of that evening but Hank seemed to be chatty drunk tonight.  
"Okay, Smarty-pants," he said, stomping heavily up to the bar. "If you know so much about Androids, how do I get this prick to do as I say? He argues more'n my ex wife."  
I laughed and looked at Connor, who stood behind him, his face politely neutral but interested.   
"I never said I know about Androids. In fact, I'm still learning. My studies are about how deviant Androids cerebral development compares to that of humans."   
"In English?" Hank blinked slowly.   
"Basically, are they adult sized infants, are they more like teenagers in their decision making or do they even think like organic humans at all?" I wondered where in the developmental process Connor would fall.  
"Do you have a hypoth- a hypothesesis yet?" Hank asked. I laughed loudly. Hank was fun to talk to when he was this kind of drunk.   
"You mean a hypothesis? Not yet. I think I'd like to spend more time around deviant Androids to be able to gather more data but most of them moved out of Detroit after the rebellion." I made a point to look disappointed. "There's almost none left here. Unless you count the Eden Club but I don't really want go there."  
Hank leaned back, almost stumbling and yanked Connor forward, pushing him against the bar towards me. "Study this guy. He ain't goin' anywhere and God knows, this smart-ass loves to talk." He chuckled, sipping his drink. Connor smiled gently and readjusted his jacket.   
"I'd be happy to answer any questions you have for me." I studied him for a few seconds. He wasn't hollywood handsome but his features were perfectly symmetrical and his face, inoffensive and soft. I wondered for a moment, if I ran my hands through his hair, would it feel like real hair or was that synthetic too? A single curl crept from his hairline onto his forehead.   
"Maybe it would be helpful to spend an evening interviewing you. You were at the forefront of the rebellion after all." I fixed Hank with a sharp gaze. "But not tonight. I can see you're all done with your drink. We gotta close now so get the fuck out." I stuck my tongue out at Hank, jokingly pointing to the door. He laughed again.   
"Alright, let's go Connor."  
I watched them leave and then locked the door behind them. There was nothing wrong with spending time with Connor, was there? He could provide me with information I could use in case I ever got assigned a job with Androids in the future. The fear I felt around him was still there but it was beginning to mingle with something else I couldn't identify. I decided it was curiosity.


	5. Blue Lounge, Red Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop carries out her mission for Knight, only to have a turbulent encounter with Connor at the bar.

The Blue Lounge was packed and the music was vibrating through the floor. I was here on a mission from Knight. The man I was looking for was very rich, hard to get alone and had a weakness for female attention. I'd need to seduce my way in. This was no problem and I'd addressed accordingly. I was wearing a maroon figure hugging mini dress with long sleeves and subtle black sequins. I'd paired it with my thigh high black boots and a necklace with chunky black stones.  
I peered through the gyrating crowd, looking for my target. There were tables circling the dancefloor and a bar on the right hand side of the room. I decided to get a drink.   
"Sparkling wine, please," I said, shouting over the music. The female bartender nodded politely and began pouring my drink. As she turned, I noticed the LED on her temple. An Android, interesting. I paid for the drink and turned around, surveying the room. I gained a few apprasing looks from a couple of people from the dancefloor. That was good. I had dressed to be eye-catching. The lights in here were low key, blending from blue to green to purple, casting a dreamy atmosphere.   
I found who I was looking for, seated in a crowd in the far corner. Carver Richards. Businessman, Eden Club enthusiast, liar.   
I took my drink and gently pushed through the crowd towards him. There were three other people at his table, all looking to be around the same age as him. Around fifty, greying and very smug looking. A bottle of champagne sat at the table between them.   
As I got near to the table, the music changed into a low tempo song, slow and sultry. Perfect. I stood close enough for Richards to see me and began to dance, rotating my hips and spinning slowly. I took care to catch his eye and smile secretively as I danced. I had his attention already. I continued dancing, enjoying myself a little. I trailed one hand down my face and carried it on until it reached my thigh, drawing attention to the short hem of my dress. The lights were a deep red and I felt illuminated and powerful.   
Richards raised his hand and flicked a finger, beckoning me over. I winked, cheekily and continued dancing. I could feel his eyes burning into me now. He gestured again, staring me down this time. I knew men like this. This was an order I'd already ignored once. I approached the table and he shifted over, making a space for me beside him. I sat down and placed my drink on the table. The other men at the table were talking amongst themselves but they were watchful.   
At this distance, I could see that Carver Richards was pretty handsome. He had short hair, grey but with streaks of deep black. His face was square, strong looking and his eyes were sharp and stern.   
"Why are you teasing me," he said into my ear. I leaned into him, placing a hand on his chest.   
"I just wanted your attention," I gazed bashfully up at him from beneath my lashes. His hands snaked themselves onto my hips.  
Well you got it. Now what?" This was turning out to be easier than I was expecting. I leaned in close, making sure my lips brushed his ear as I spoke.  
"Dance with me." I stood up without waiting for an answer. When I reached the dance floor, I could see that Richards was standing, leaning down to speak to the others at his table. Presumably saying his good-byes. When he turned around, I could see that he was tall, there was a slight belly on him but he wasn't fat. He clearly wasn't athletic but he looked to be extremely intelligent.   
When he reached me on the dance floor, he grabbed me by the hips and yanked me towards him.   
I reached up - the guy really was tall, and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my chest against his and began to dance. His body moved in sync with mine and his hands drifted down and squeezed.   
I began to think as we danced. How long had it been since I last enjoyed this kind of attention, or even had sex? If I couldn't remember, it had been too long. The song changed into something a little faster and I pressed into him closer. He was an attractive man and I could feel stirrings of desire waking up within me.  
Richards tilted my head up with two fingers on my chin and kissed me. It was hard and forceful, his intentions clear.   
"Enough of this," he said in my ear. "Follow." He released me and marched to the exit. I did as I was told, trying not to lose him in the crowd.

The air outside was cool and relieving after the stuffiness of the club. Richards was getting into the back of a glossy black car a few yards away. The windows were blacked out. Good.   
I climbed into the car and on top of him, straddling him. Richards looked at me, eyes blazing. I heard the car lock.   
My dress had ridden up, revealing the lacy red underwear I had chosen. I wasn't necessarily intending to have them on display but I made sure they match just in case.   
He grabbed me roughly by the neck and drew me to him, his tongue plunging deeply into my mouth. I felt a zing of excitement shoot through me and I began to grind against him, feeling him stiffen against the friction.  
Showtime.  
I reached into my boot as I was moving, retrieving the two hidden blades.   
I leaned back and stabbed it into the seat of the car, right between his legs. The other I held firmly against his neck.   
He froze, watching me closely. "What is this?" He said, carefully.   
"This is a message. You're in debt and you know exactly who I'm talking about."  
Clarity showed in his eyes. He knew.  
"Do you really think she was just going to clear your records at the Eden Club for free? You know what the price was, you can afford it. Just pay it. Or it all. Goes. Public."  
"I'm not paying for some dumb teenager to move a few words around on a bill."  
Fucking prick. Not too good to go to Knight to clean up his mess but too good to pay for her work.  
"Your wife will be getting some very interesting images then. So will Detroit Local newspapers, so will your business rivals. We have pictures of you entering the Eden club, leaving an hour later. Weeks and weeks of it." My voice was gentle but serious. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "and if anything happens to me, they'll be released by her tonight, so don't shoot the messenger," I licked his cheek devilishly, "handsome."   
Richards didn't speak, his hardened gaze locked on me. He was furious but too reserved to say anything ugly. I wrenched the knife out of the seat and tucked them both back into my boot. Then I opened the door and climbed out, straightening my dress. I walked away and rounded the corner without turning around. I got into a cab and allowed myself to relax a little.  
"Where 'we goin'?" The driver asked. I checked the time on my phone. 10:38pm. It was still early. I didn't want to go home after all that. I felt paranoid and needed a little normality.  
"Jimmy's Bar, please."  
I was overdressed for Jimmy's but I knew everyone there and needed some familiar company. I couldn't go to see Knight; if Richards followed me tonight…  
I gazed out the window as we drove, thinking. Flirting was one thing but sexual contact was something I hadn't realised I'd been starved of until now. All I ever thought about was work. People weren't really people, they were either targets or tools. It was the same with Richards but the experience had left me wanting. I had acted professionally but I wasn't feeling professional right now.   
The car pulled up so I paid and got out.   
Jimmy's was busier than usual but the regular crowd was there. I walked up to the bar, smiling at Jimmy.   
"Damn, you lookin' good, Brains." Jimmy said, taking in my outfit. He had taken to calling me Brains after hearing about my "college student" alibi. I liked it.  
"Fresh coat of paint never hurts," I replied. "Tequila please. The good stuff." I took my shot and then turned around.   
Hank was here, of course. "Holy shit," he exclaimed when he saw me. "Look at you." Connor assessed my outfit quietly. He didn't say anything, but his LED circled yellow, twice and then returned to blue.   
"Thank you kindly. Can I join you?" I sat down at the table with him without waiting for an answer.  
"Where have you been tonight?" He asked. I shrugged, nonchalantly.  
"Just a party. It was a bit boring so I decided to drop in here. Much more interesting characters here."   
He laughed dryly. "Your idea of interesting is a little skewed, kid. You left your friends for this dump?"  
"I also came to probe your brain a bit, Connor." I told him. "You said that's okay, right?"  
"Of course."  
"Have a beer first, you'll need it, talking to this goober," Hank said, gesturing to the pitcher of beer on the table.   
"Okay, let me just grab a glass." I got up and returned to the bar. Jimmy was currently serving so I waited, tapping a rhythm on the bar with my nails. I peered over my shoulder at the table. Hank was watching the TV over the bar but Connor was watching me. His face was turned away but I could see him looking at me in his periphery.   
Just then, I felt hands around my waist. "Hey, baby. You dressed up just for me?"   
I turned and moved away from the source of unsolicited touching. It was Chris and he was very drunk.   
"Hey, Chris. Nice to see you but maybe drink a glass of water."  
He moved closer pulling me back into him. He smelled strongly of booze and sweat. "Yeah, baby. I'll do it for you. You look so fucking good tonight." I was uncomfortably aware that there was not a bar between us like there usually was.   
"Oh, come on. Let go, man. This isn't cool." I tried pulling his arms from my waist but he gripped hard.  
"You're so hot," he slurred shuffling closer to me. His hands were all over me. One was traveling up to my breast, the other creeping down to the hem of my dress, pulling it higher.  
"Chris, for fuck sake!" I said, loudly, getting mad.  
Just then, his hands were torn from my body and he was obscured from my view. What the fuck?  
Connor was standing motionless in front of me. I hadn't even seen him approach.  
"You have been requested to stop." He said in a cold voice. I could see the LED on his temple was a solid red.  
"Get the fuck out of my way, Android. We're just talking." Chris wavered in place. He was totally trashed.  
"Leave. Or I will remove you. I guarantee you won't enjoy the experience if I do."   
I glanced, wide-eyed at Hank, who was watching, seemingly at ease.   
"What're you gonna do, toss me out?" Chris jeered. He looked a taken aback.   
"Correct. This is your final warning."   
There were a few people in the bar that were watching this exchange but mostly, people didn't care. I looked nervously at Connor's back. He seemed bigger somehow but he was standing perfectly still, poised and threatening. I wanted to say something but I was caught so off guard, I stayed silent.   
After a few long seconds, Chris muttered something incoherent and stumbled out of the bar.   
Connor turned around to face me. His expression was still dark and his LED remained a consistent red. I looked into his eyes. I could see how dangerous he was. It was as if a switch had flipped from social interaction Connor to combat Connor and I was afraid.   
I broke eye contact and retrieved a glass from Jimmy before returning to the table. I didn't look back at him.  
Connor followed me to the table but didn't sit down. "Please excuse me for a moment," he said and marched towards the bathroom.   
"Where is he going? Androids don't use the bathroom?" I asked Hank. He shrugged as if he didn't care. "Was that weird? I've never seen him treat someone like that?"  
"Nah. I would have gone over myself but he beat me to it. Chris is a fucking asshole." I poured a beer and tried to shake off the experience of seeing him that way. As I grew closer to him, I'd started to forget that he was dangerous. Stronger, faster and smarter than humans. I felt as if I'd come face to face with a venomous snake.   
Connor returned from the bathroom and took the seat beside me. His LED was back to blue.   
"I apologise for my absence. Are you alright?" He looked earnestly at me.   
"I didn't need you to do that for me, Connor." I told him in a small voice. I nervously toyed with the beer coaster on the table, not meeting his eyes.   
"You were in trouble. I helped," he replied. His LED cycled yellow. He wasn't expecting me to say that. "Did I do something wrong?"  
I looked up at Hank who was studying my face closely. I shook my head and smiled lightly at him.   
"No. Thank you for defending me."   
Connor's LED returned to blue and he smiled back. Combat Connor was dormant once more.


	6. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop finds comfort in Knight as they both struggle to overcome the difficulties in their work. Bishop finds a step back helps her move forward.

Knight was wide eyed as I spoke. "So what did he go into the bathroom for?" She asked. I shrugged.   
"He seemed like he was mad. Maybe he needed a breather." We were talking about Connor and Knight was practically bouncing with fascination. "He always seems pretty composed though and this time wasn't an exception." I had been sharing more and more about the mission and my developing relationship with Connor and Hank. Knight was good at keeping my brain on track. Usually.   
"He sounds pretty scary, to be honest. But then, that's your thing, isn't it?" She winked conspiratorially at me. I snorted.  
"What do you mean? It's not my thing! I barely even have a thing nowadays." I waved at Carol who shuffled over and refilled my cup with black coffee. She had become accustomed to me now and had warmed up to me considerably. She smiled at me before moving away again.   
"Pfffft, as if. Why do you think I chose you for the Richards gig? It has you written all over it." I smirked, remembering how it felt to have someone like that, powerful, morally bankrupt and dangerous, demanding my attention.  
I was grateful that the diner was typically empty this time of night. I really appreciated having Knight as a sounding board and she always seemed to see things that I didn't. I was getting used to needing her company.  
"This doesn't apply to Connor though. The guy isn't even human." I could see that Knight didn't believe me.   
"It's not that weird to be attracted to an android, you know. They're kind of manufactured that way. Is he attractive?" She asked.   
"I never said I was attracted to him. If anything, it's the other way around." I replied, snarkily.  
"Or both ways around."  
Just then, Carol reappeared at the table. "Last slice of Apple pie," she said, placing a plate on the table between us. "I didn't want it to go to waste, so eat up, girls."  
We both made a pointed fuss about this, thanking Carol profusely. She reminded me of a stereotypical nurturing parent and the thought made me oddly sad.   
"Hey, Carol. Would you fuck an android?" Knight asked her. She paused for a second, thinking.  
"Yeah, I think I would. I mean, it's just a machine, right?"   
"Thank you, a thing not a person." I said.  
"Okay, so what would you say if an Android told you they have feelings for you? Or was making moves?" Knight continued.   
"Connor has done neither of those things," I interjected. Carol laughed good naturedly.  
"It all depends on you, sweetie. What is he to you, a machine or a person?" Carol asked me. I looked between her and Knight's interested expressions. Jesus, they were a challenging pair. I thought back through our previous interactions. I felt as though my interest in him was purely due to him being a Deviant. I was wary of him because he was dangerous. But then I thought back to when I questioned him about fear, how I had reached for his hand, he'd squeezed mine back. That didn't feel like a synthetic reaction. He didn't make me feel like I was talking to a machine. But his thoughts were the result of computing, ones and zeros really.   
"He's an Android. He's just a machine," I said finally. "I don't have feelings for him."  
Carol and Knight exchanged a look. "Sure thing, Hun." Carol said before disappearing to the back of the diner and out of sight.  
"You can keep saying it, it doesn't make it true" Knight picked up a fork and started on the apple pie. 

Suddenly there was an explosion of sound. Ear-splitting gunshots rang out, mingling with shattering glass!!  
I let out a scream that got lost in the noise and dove beneath the table. What the fuck is going on?! Bullets rang out, loudly, destroying the tables and chairs.  
I looked around in panic. I could see Carol behind the register, crouching. Thank God. Beside me, Knight was crouched, looking scared. She was trembling, slightly and a sheen of sweat coated her forehead. She reached out and gripped my hands in fear. I squeezed them tightly, nodding. Then I realized that there was blood on her hands. Was she hit?  
The shooting continued for a few more seconds, before we heard what sounded like two or more cars taking off with a screech.   
No one moved for a few moments. I waited, heart pounding. Our hands were shaking, hard. I looked back over at Carol, who's eyes were wide with terror. I held out a hand to her as if to say "stay where you are" and then looked back at Knight. She nodded again.   
My legs were shaky as I crawled out from under the table. We had to get out of here.   
The diner was destroyed, the windows had been totally shot out and the tables and chairs were splintered. What the fuck?  
I helped Knight out and then crept over to Carol, keeping low.   
"Are you alright," I said to her. She nodded, trembling. I helped her to her feet and checked her over. She wasn't hurt.   
I then hurried over to Knight, who was leaning against the shattered table for support.   
"Where are you hit?" I asked, scared. She lifted her shirt, and I could see blood.  
"Carol, could you get us a clean towel?" I asked. It looked like it was just a graze on her waist but I couldn't be sure.   
I pressed the damp tea towel gave me onto the wound. "Hold this. Knight, we need to get the fuck out of here."  
I turned back to Carol. "Were we the only ones here?" She nodded back at me, still looking terrified. "Okay, the police are going to be here soon and I can't afford to be wrapped up in something like this. When they ask, tell them the place was empty. Do you have CCTV?"  
"No, not for a couple of years now." She looked at Knight. "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I'm fine, Carol. It's just a little scratch." She squeezed Carol's hand reassuringly. "Is there a back exit we can get out of?"  
Carol led us to the back door of the building which led out into a cramped alleyway. "Just follow this until you get to the end and turn left onto the street," she said.   
I hugged her, briefly. "I'm so sorry to have to just leave you like this." Knight hugged her too.  
"No, no. Please go. I'll deal with this. You girls need to be gone."  
"We were never here." I said to her and ushered Knight down the alleyway.  
We managed to avoid being seen by any police on the way home but I could already hear sirens in the distance. I just needed to get Knight to safety so I could take care of her wound.   
She had never been to my home, no one had. This was a risk for sure, but I knew I could trust her. I just hoped we weren't being followed. It wasn't the time to be wandering the streets, shaking off a tail.   
I helped her in through my window and eased her down onto my bed.   
"I'll be right back," I said, dashing to my bathroom to get supplies.   
When I returned, Knight looked up at me, eyes full of tears. "This is my fault." She said.   
"What do you mean?" I gently lifted her shirt off over her head and began to clean the wound. Knight flinched at the disinfectant but stayed still.   
"I just know. That was Carver Richards. And I was the target."  
I grimaced. It made sense. Why else would someone shoot up a mostly-empty diner at 4 in the morning. "Well he failed, didn't he? We got you outta there and you're safe now."  
Knight began to cry softly. "Carol's diner. It's ruined and it's all my fault. I'm such a fuckup." I bandaged her up. I was right, it was just a graze, albeit a nasty one. Then I pulled her in gently for a hug, shushing her.   
"Don't say that. You're hurt and full of adrenaline so you're not really yourself right now." She was still shaking so I squeezed her a little tighter. "I have some whiskey in the kitchen. Let me get you a drink."   
I poured her a healthy sized drink and settled beside her on the bed.   
"What are we going to do?" She said in despair, sipping sadly.   
"Let's not worry about that tonight. You get some sleep, I'm going to stay up and keep an eye on you."  
She looked at me and her eyes began to well up again. "You will? I'm so sorry, B."   
I took the drink from her and pulled her into a cuddle, leaning back against the pillows, rocking her gently. "You don't need to be sorry. This isn't your fault, it's that dirtbag's fault. We'll deal with it together."  
We laid like that for a while. Eventually I heard her gently snoring as she laid against my chest.   
I didn't want her to see it but I was scared. Richards had caught us both completely off guard and it almost cost us our lives. It occurred to me that I was most likely the one that had led them to her; they attacked her at the diner where I was, not at her home. Fuck.  
I'd have to be so much more careful now. I wasn't the target but I could easily become collateral damage. I wouldn't let them get to me and I certainly wouldn't let them get to Knight. I took comfort in the fact that they probably hadn't followed us last night. After the scene they caused, it seemed like they left pretty quickly.  
My thoughts then turned to Hank and Connor. This wasn't their kind of thing, I knew they worked in homicide. But if they caught wind of me being involved in something like this, it would prompt a lot of questions I didn't want to have to find answers for. I had to go to work the next day. I didn't want a single clue that anything out of the ordinary had happened. If they suspected anything, my life would be a lot more difficult.  
That also meant I had to leave Knight here alone. I didn't want to do that but bringing her with me was out of the question.   
She shifted in her sleep and I looked down at her. Why had I left it so long to reconnect with her? We had known each other for years and I had always remembered her fondly.   
If I was being honest with myself, I knew why. I didn't like having connections with people because it caused problems and made it harder to do my job. No friends meant no leverage, no vulnerability and no second guessing myself. Only clarity and drive.   
I couldn't say that anymore. Knight had gradually become a source of comfort to me, someone to return to after a day of pretending. Around her, I could be completely myself and I trusted her to accept me, which she did. I knew it was going to be difficult but I was going to get her out of this and maintain my cover with Hank.   
I finished her drink and spent the rest of the morning in deep worried contemplation. 

Knight was more stable when she awoke, no longer crying but angry and determined. We talked about what to do next as we ate.   
"We can't just let it go. He owes you money and thinks he can bully you out of paying up." I told her. Her face darkened.   
"I don't think that was bullying. He really meant to take me out last night. If you weren't there, I could really be dead."  
"All the more reason to kill this motherfucker, then." I replied, hotly.   
Knight sighed. "How? If we bring more pieces into this, it's just going to get messier."  
"Either that or you spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder." I stood up and took my plate to the sink. "I'm happy for you to stay here as long as you need but it's not exactly a permanent solution."   
Knight stood too. "Okay. I'll call Rook tonight and see if he has any advice for us." She took my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "B, are you sure you want in on this thing? This isn't about you. You can step out now and he won't bother you again. You have nothing he wants."   
"Wrong. I have you and there is no way in hell I'm letting you shoulder this mess on your own." I hugged her tightly, taking care not to hurt her. "I'll be back from Jimmy's around 3:30 and we can start on a real plan. Try and get some more sleep."   
Knight smiled sweetly at me, her face softening. "I love you, B."

Luckily, it was a quiet night at Jimmy's that evening. I was stressed, sleep deprived and very paranoid.   
"You look like shit," Jimmy commented when I started my shift.  
"You really know how to make a girl feel special, you know that?" I replied, dryly, smirking so he knew I was joking. Chris came in that night. I wasn't afraid of him but I was wary. Trouble was the last thing I was in the mood for. However, he kept his eyes downcast and ordered a drink contritely. I didn't bother to socialize with him.   
Around 10:30, Connor came through the door followed by Hank. I immediately felt my heart rate increase. It felt as though I was a child trying to hide something bad that I'd done. Man, I was off my game tonight.  
"Are you alright," Connor asked, regarding me carefully. "You seem particularly low energy tonight." I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to tell him what had happened because I knew that he would find a way to make me feel better. I wanted to surrender control of the situation to him and to Hank. I wanted to feel protected.  
Instead I just waved him off nonchalantly. "I'm okay. I just didn't sleep well." He stared at me for a few seconds more, his LED flashed yellow, ominously. I couldn't tell if he believed me.   
Hank ordered a pitcher of beer. "Go to your table, I'll bring it over," I said to him, trying to lighten my demeanor. He smiled at me and sat at a booth near the bar.   
I was happy to see him. Hank's presence seemed solid, simple and warm. I felt slightly relaxed for the first time that day as I pulled his beer.  
"Jimmy, turn that up would ya?" Hank called as I approached his table with the pitcher and a glass.   
I turned, still holding the beer, to see what Hank was watching. It was a live feed of the news.   
A building was fully ablaze and there were dozens of firefighters struggling to put it out. I watched in shock, as did a few of the patrons. The fire was enormous and engulfed the entire building.   
Wait.  
My entire body went numb when I recognised the building. It was my apartment.   
The pitcher slipped from my hand and shattered on the floor.  
I turned and ran as fast as I could out of the bar and down the street.   
Knight. I shouldn't have left her.   
I kept running, colliding a few times with people on the street. I could vaguely hear someone calling my voice from behind me.   
My chest began to hurt but I kept running, sobs of panic stealing my breath.   
Please no please no.   
The closer I got, the more the streets became crowded. I could smell smoke in the air and an enormous pillar of black clouds reached up, blending into the dark sky.  
Please no please no.   
I pushed my way roughly through the crowd, amidst complaints and rude words. I didn't care. I had to get to her.   
There was a barrier blocking me from getting any further. I bent to duck under it but was immediately stopped by a firefighter.   
"You can't go any further, Miss." He said, pushing me back.  
"Did anyone get out? This is my home, did anyone get out alive?" I screamed at him over the sound of the crowd bustling and the raging fire. He solemnly shook his head. If they didn't get out by now, they weren't getting out.   
Knight.  
I dropped to my knees. I couldn't even cry. I was completely and totally in shock. The sound of the crowd faded away and all I could hear were the screams of horror inside my head.  
Hank and Connor appeared, clearing a small space around me, flashing their badges. The onlookers begrudgingly shuffled off. Hank moved to talk to the firefighters and Connor crouched down beside me.  
I looked into his eyes in disbelief. I barely recognized him through my grief and horror. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me, waiting.   
"My best friend," I whispered. "She was in there." The smell of ash suddenly made me feel sick and I got up and ran to the nearest bush before I threw up. It morbidly occurred to me that this was probably also the smell of Knight's burning flesh and the thought made me throw up again. Then I sat down on the street and began to cry.   
I shouldn't have left her. I was prioritising my mission over hers by leaving her and it had gotten her killed. I was selfish for leaving her. I promised to keep her safe and I failed.   
"You can't stay on the floor," I heard Hank's voice from above me. "Come with us, kid." I shook my head, still sobbing desperately. Every breath tasted like smoke and I wanted to choke on it.   
Connor gently took my forearms and pulled me to my feet. I didn't fight it. He tried to lead me but I didn't move. If I left now, without her, it was real. But if stayed long enough, maybe she'd appear.   
"Connor, get her out of here," Hank commanded before returning to the firefighter, shouting about barrier proximity.  
"Bishop, you need to come with me," he said gently. I resisted. "I can see you're in distress. Believe me when I say that this isn't the place you want to be right now." I shook my head violently. I wanted to go with him. I wanted him near me but I just couldn't leave.  
Connor wordlessly picked me up and began to carry me away.   
"What are you doing?" I screamed, struggling. "Put me down!"   
"I'm sorry Bishop but I cannot do that." He was too strong and I couldn't get his arms off me. He felt like a brick wall.   
"I'm serious Connor, put me the fuck down or I'll hurt you." I struggled harder.  
"To what end?" He asked, looking at me. His LED was red. He was upset for me. I stopped fighting. To what end? It was too late. She was gone and I was alone once more.   
Depression settled on me like a deep dark cloud and sat still, letting Connor carry me back to Jimmy's, where he put me in a car.   
The door slammed shut and he moved to get in the front seat.   
Was she awake when it caught fire? Did she know it was happening? What if she tried to escape? She couldn't run, she was wounded. I thought about how scared she must have been. I was meant to be protecting her. But I'd let them follow me home and now she was dead.   
Hank climbed into the passenger side and turned around to look at me. His face was sad and he didn't speak.   
"I don't know what to do," I said in a quiet voice. "I don't know where to go."  
"You're coming with us," he said. "Let's go, Connor."  
The car started and I stared out the window, still crying. I could have avoided this. She trusted me.


	7. Somewhere to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop has a temporary home with Hank and Connor. But she cannot let herself forget why she is there.

Connor ushered me into the house, rubbing my shoulders comfortingly. I complied barely registering what was happening.   
Knight trusted me. And now she was dead.  
"You can stay in my room for now," Hank said as we walked through the door. I sat listlessly on the sofa.  
A giant dog padded calmly over to me after a few minutes, startling me; I hadn't seen him when I came in. He licked at me, tentatively so I patted him lightly on the head.  
"This is Sumo." Connor said, sitting awkwardly beside me. He didn't know what to say to me. "The presence of animals is known to reduce stress and promote the release of seratonin in the brain. His company may help."   
Sumo looked earnestly at me, his big eyes seeming to understand. Or maybe I was just projecting. I sat petting him whilst Hank sorted out his bedroom. Connor didn't speak, he just watched me.   
"The bedroom is clear so you have somewhere to sleep." Hank reappeared. "I would give you Connor's room but there's no bed in there. Just that weird computer thing. Guy prefers the minimalist lifestyle."  
"Thank you," I whispered, looking at Sumo but not really seeing. My mind was both racing and totally blank. I'd stopped crying for now but I knew there would be more later.  
Hank shooed Sumo away and crouched on the floor in front of me, taking both of my hands in his.  
"Kid," he said, looking deep into my eyes. "This hurts, trust me I know. I don't know who you lost or what they meant to you but I know this hurts. You are not alone. We're here and we're not leaving you." I looked back at him, wanting to believe. But I felt more alone than ever. I glanced at Connor who looked solemnly back at me. They were waiting for me to speak.  
"Do you have any booze?"  
"That I can do," Hank said, getting up and striding to the kitchen. Connor quickly got up and followed him.   
"Is this a good idea?" I heard him ask in a hushed voice.   
"Connor, grieving is a process," Hank replied. "and it starts with this." There was a few seconds of silence and Hank reappeared with a full bottle of scotch. Thank God. That thing was getting emptied tonight, I thought to myself. 

I spent the next few days in Hank's room. Hank understood. He didn't even try to get me out of bed. He just brought me food and gave me space. I appreciated that. I cried for days, constantly grateful for Sumo's watchful eyes and concerned attention. I vaguely remembered Connor telling me that he and Hank had been assigned a case that required their full attention so they weren't likely to be present for a while.

On the 4th night or it might have been 5th, Connor came into the room as I sat staring out the window at the stars.  
"I came to see how you're doing," he said, sitting down on the bed.   
"How I'm doing?" I asked, dryly. He paused, considering his words.  
"Well, no. Not exactly. "We'll be around more now. We can give you the attention you need. I wanted to see you. I didn't like the idea of you in this room all alone for days and I wanted to talk to you."  
I blinked, a little surprised. I suddenly felt very self conscious. I was wearing a pair of Hank's pyjamas, my hair was a mess and I was pretty sure I was stinky. He didn't seem to notice any of this.  
"Who was it?" He asked, gently. I was quiet for a long time before answering.  
"She was my best friend and my only family. She was staying at mine that night because she would get anxious sometimes and I'd let her stay over so she could feel safe." I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my cheeks. "She was there to be safe. I should have been protecting her and I didn't. She needed me to look after her. I let her down. She was the only family I had."  
Connor was silent, watching me. When I looked up at him, I could see that his face etched with emotion. I'd never seen him this way before.   
He took an uncertain breath before he spoke. "My first ever mission was here in Detroit. An android, a deviant was holding a child hostage on the edge of a building. They were replacing him with a newer model and he lost it. He loved this family and, understandably, he felt betrayed. I don't know what I would do if I were to be thrown away like that."   
I didn't speak, waiting for him to continue. I'd never heard him get this personal with me before. His LED was solid red.   
"My mission was to protect the child so I spoke to the Android, his name was Daniel. I promised him that if he let the girl go, he'd be okay. We would protect him. Daniel agreed. He trusted me As soon as she was out of his hands, they shot him and he was destroyed." Connor wasn't looking at me now, he looked down at his clenched fists in shame. "Daniel looked at me and I'll never forget the look on his face. You lied to me Connor, that's what he said. You lied to me." He looked back up and me and took my hands in his. "You didn't fail her, Bishop. You weren't even there."  
He looked so sad. I wondered momentarily if androids could cry, as I shuffled closer and pulled him in for a hug. For a second, we were just two people, wallowing in guilt and loss together. He hugged me back tightly. "We'll be okay," I whispered. I wanted to believe this but I wanted more for Connor to hear it.   
"Yes we will." He replied. Connor kept hold of my hand when I pulled back.  
"Your skin is always warm," I commented. "It's nice." I raised his hand and pressed the skin against my cheek. It felt real. He smiled.   
"Would it ruin the magic if I said it was heat generated by the bio-components inside warming the thirium?"   
"A little, yeah." I smiled back. The first real smile in days. I wanted him to hold me again and squeeze me. But I didn't ask. I'd already surrendered control, I wasn't ready to surrender my defences.  
"What are you going to do about your studies?" Connor asked. It felt as though he was finding reasons not to leave.   
"I'm dropping out. I can't… I just can't do it anymore."  
"That's understandable. There's no reason why you can't re-enroll when you're ready." Without Knight, I wasn't going to be able to keep up appearances on the site for my continued attendance. That part of the plan was over. I asked about the fire, Connor told me the police thought it looked like arson. I already knew that. Richards had what he wanted. He'd won.  
I talked with Connor for a while about his work and how it felt adjusting to independence. It eventually got late so I mustered up the courage to ask.  
"Would you mind staying in here for a bit? Just until I fall asleep?" I picked at the stitching in my pyjamas awkwardly. I shouldn't be asking this.   
"I'd be happy to," Connor said. He laid beside me, on top of the blanket, watching me. I reached out and ran a finger over his hand, marveling in the realistic warmth again. Neither of us spoke and eventually, I drifted off to sleep. 

A few more days passed and I was moved into Connor's room. The bed Hank provided was simple and comfortable. I was more fascinated to be in the room where Connor spent his time. Hank was right, there was not much in there. A locked filing cabinet, a desk with a chair and the ominous looking machine where he logged his experiences every day. It was tall, white and shiny and had a smooth black screen with a hand outline etched into it. Cyberlife was printed on the side. It looked expensive so I kept a safe distance. There was also a coin sitting alone on the desk. How odd.  
"I got some news," Hank said to me, one evening. "Jimmy hired a new bartender. Your job is gone." He shook his head sympathetically. "I'm sorry."  
I sat down, making sure I looked crestfallen. I didn't need the job anymore, I was already in. "What am I going to do?" I asked. "I can't live here forever. I need money."  
Hank sat beside me. "Look, there's no rush to find somewhere new. I like having you here and you know Connor wants you around. So does Sumo." I was pleased by this. I really enjoyed being around them too. It felt safe here. I was going to miss the dynamic we shared. I needed to remember that it was temporary.  
"I think the Captain is looking for an assistant. It'll be paperwork, boring stuff but I'll check in with him tomorrow to see if I can get you that job. It'll pay better."  
I was genuinely shocked by this. And touched. Hank was going to help me get a job at the police department? It would be absolutely ideal. I reached over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much." He hugged me back.  
"No problem kid. I can guarantee I'll get it for you but I'll try." Regret flashed in my mind for a second. Killing him was going to be the worst thing I'd ever do. I forced the thought away. I didn't have a choice.   
The next day, my phone rang for the first time in ages. I froze. The only one who had my number was Knight. It couldn't be.   
"Who is this?" I asked when I answered.  
"Bishop, it's Rook."  
I sighed. I was almost expecting to hear her voice.  
"Did Knight give you this number?" I asked.  
"Yeah. She thought you should have it in case of emergencies. Guess this qualifies."  
"How did you find out?" I asked. It had only been a week since it happened.   
"She was better at keeping in touch than you are. I saw the fire at your place and when I didn't hear from you, I thought you were dead too." His voice cracked with emotion and I immediately felt guilty. I should have been the one to tell him.   
"Can we meet?" He asked. "I know you're okay but I need to see you. Just to be sure." I agreed.   
The coffee shop we met at was bustling. That was good.  
Rook pulled me into a tight hug when I arrived. I was surprised by this; he wasn't typically the type to show affection.  
"I'm so glad you're alright," he said, sitting down. I took the seat opposite.  
"Thanks." It felt good to see him, which I wasn't entirely expecting. "You know who did this right?"  
Rook nodded, gravely.   
"So? What are we going to do? He killed her."  
"Nothing. It was a job and she got killed. It happens." He looked pained as he said this. My jaw dropped.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? We're not doing anything?" I was furious. Knight was more than just collateral damage.  
"We can't. We're not going toe to toe with this guy over a few thousand bucks."   
"Over Knight. Not a few thousand bucks, it's over her! How could you be so heartless?" I stood up to leave.  
"Bishop, sit down. We're not done here. You know we can't do anything!" He stood up. "I said we're not done here! Sit down." Rook stared me down commandingly. I slowly retook my seat, still furious.  
"I need your progress report." He said. "This job is taking longer than even I expected."  
"I'm right where I need to be. I doubt it will be much longer." I didn't tell him about my reservations. I didn't matter because I had to do it. I didn't have a choice.   
Rook studied my face carefully. "I know things are hard right now but I'm here for you if you ever need me. You know that right?" I nodded mutely. He was my real family, not Hank and not Connor. My time with them was good but it was never going to last. It was a dream and I needed to wake up and remember who I really was. I was going to end this. Soon.


	8. No Defence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor makes an attempt to connect with Bishop.

I woke up one morning to Sumo sniffling at me expectantly. I reached over to pet him and sat up.   
I had so much to think about. I began to understand why Connor's room was so empty; it felt peaceful to be in a mostly empty room when my brain was so full of bees. I wondered if that was why he kept it empty. There was also a part of me that wished there was more here. I wanted to know him but how could I snoop when there was nothing to spy on? I climbed out of bed and slowly approached the computer. What would happen if I pressed my hand on that screen like he did? Most likely nothing, considering I'm human, I thought. I extended my hand.   
Just then I heard a tentative knock at the door. "Bishop? I heard you stirring, so I assumed you're awake." It was Connor.   
"Hold on, I'm not dressed," I replied. Sumo nudged the door open with his nose. Traitor.   
Connor caught a glimpse of me in my underwear before reacting.  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion," he said hurriedly and closed the door. I hesitated, unsure of what to do. I wasn't used to feeling embarrassed and I didn't care for it.   
I threw on a dressing gown and then opened the door. I could feel a blush burning my cheeks and ears but I couldn't leave him standing outside with that visual image.   
"Hi Connor, is everything okay?"   
"I'm sorry again for what I saw-"   
I held up a hand to silence him. Jesus, why was I so flustered about this? "Please. Just forget it, okay?" I kept my eyes down, choosing to look at his tie. Did he wear the same thing every day?  
"I was hoping you would join Hank and I for an early lunch. We haven't spent much time with you since you moved in and it's making Hank cranky."   
I liked the sound of that. They had been working so much and I was so lost in grief, the sound of spending some time with them seemed like a great idea.   
I looked up at him. His face was hopeful and bright.   
"That sounds good. Let me just shower."  
For the first time in months, I felt like I had something, however small, to look forward to.   
When I emerged, Connor was waiting by the door, standing straight and still. I wondered if he was always like this when no one was around.   
He relaxed his stance when he saw me. I was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt, courtesy of Hank's guess work. They fit perfectly and were comfortable but were a little more basic than I usually liked to dress.   
"I was hoping we could walk," Connor said. It's not far and Hank will be joining us shortly from work."  
It was awkward at first, I could tell Connor was trying to match my walking speed out of politeness which made me oddly aware of my own walking speed.   
"Do you walk places very often?" I asked him.  
"Not really, it's not often required that I travel by foot. But I think I like it. There's lots to see."   
"Unlike your room," I said, jokingly. "You're not a man of many possessions are you?"   
He smiled wryly. "Technically I'm not a man. But no, I don't have many personal possessions. I considered it but when I asked Hank about what kind of things to fill it with, he recommended it be things that say something about who I am. Since I don't know that yet, I decided it was an exercise in futility."  
We eventually found a pace that felt natural to us both and our footsteps fell in sync. "I hope it's comfortable enough in there for you. I'd be happy to make changes that suit you."   
"It's just fine in there, thank you. I'm surprised that you and Hank are so willing to have me living there. I guess in the grand scheme of things, we haven't known each other that long." It felt like I had known them a long time, I fit so comfortably into this environment.  
We crossed the street, and turned a corner.  
"I was actually the one who pushed for it," Connor told me. I gazed at him in surprise. "You did? Why?"  
"Your relationship with Hank affects him for the better. You soften him. And with someone who's mostly sharp edges, I assessed this as only beneficial to all involved." I looked down, struggling for the first time to hide my reaction. Was that the only reason?   
We cut through the park, a wide green expanse full of people. There was a busker playing the guitar, sitting on the edge of a tall statue. We drifted over and watched for a few minutes. The melody he was playing was slow and thoughtful.  
The man looked to be in his early thirties and had long messy hair. He looked up after a few minutes and caught sight of us watching.  
"Fuck off, Android," he said, ignoring me and staring venomously at Connor.  
"Hey, fuck you!" I said back, enraged.   
"Let's go," Connor said, trying to lead me away. I kicked his stupid hat over and coins went sprawling into the grass. "Fucking loser," I shouted back as Connor began to drag me. "Doesn't that upset you?" I asked him hotly. He didn't even seem phased. "You weren't doing anything wrong!"  
Keeping an arm extended behind me, Connor led me through the park. "It doesn't upset me. When people are unpleasant to me, it reflects more on them than myself. If I let it get to me, I'd be angry every day. Although I do appreciate you coming to my defense." He added this last part encouragingly, seeing that I was still furious.  
"This happens to you every day?" I asked. No wonder Hank was so grumpy, I didn't imagine he appreciated people talking to Connor like that. Connor didn't reply, he just looked at me as he walked, his expression unreadable. It seemed unfair to me that Androids like him had spent so much time fighting for freedom, only to be treated like that by humans.   
"You're still annoyed," he remarked. "Perhaps it would make you feel better to tell me a little more about you. Have you always lived in Detroit?"   
"Actually, I have a question for you," I said. We turned on a small road where there was a dirty looking food truck parked between 2 enormous square buildings.  
"I'm listening," he replied.   
"Why do you have a coin on your desk? It's the only personal item I've found in your room?"  
"Found?" He asked lightly. "Was there something in particular you were searching for in there?" We slowed down as we reached the good truck. This is where we were eating? "I used to use it as cognitive and functional calibration. After I opted for deviancy, it began to feel abitrary. As if I was a human, clinging to familiarities. So I stopped."  
"Is that such a bad thing?" I asked. "Clinging to something that brings you comfort?" He looked up, contemplating the answer as we reached the food truck. Hank didn't seem to be here so I moved to the brick wall opposite the food truck and waited. Connor followed.   
The buildings we were flanked by looked pretty well-to-do. I hadn't spent much time in this part of town. The street we were on was almost deserted apart from the noise and the smell of food from the truck. I was glad Connor was with me.   
The large glass doors on the building opposite us opened and 4 men walked out. I recognised one of them immediately as Carver Richards.   
My stomach dropped and I looked at Connor in fear.   
"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, looking around for signs of danger. I had to calm down, I couldn't explain this.   
"Don't turn around. It's...someone I met a while ago. They're okay, I just don't like them very much and I don't want them to see me or it'll be awkward." I tried to laugh, embarrassedly. Connor's LED remained blue. I think he believed me.   
I pressed my back against the brick wall and pulled Connor against me, guiding his hands to the wall either side of me, caging me in.  
"What are you doing?" He asked in surprise. He, I gratefully noticed, kept his voice low. Richards was standing outside of the building laughing with the other men. He seemed utterly untroubled.   
"People tend to avoid looking at situations where people are sharing an intimate moment, it's like…reflexive politeness."I kept my voice calm. My heart was hammering but I felt infinitely safer.  
I looked at Connor. His face was very close to mine, closer than it had ever been. I could see at this distance that he had a few light freckles under his eyes. Despite being so close, I could feel that he was keeping his body at a respectful distance.  
I felt my heart rate pick up the longer I looked into his eyes. Connor didn't look away either but I could see his LED cycle yellow once, twice and then return to blue. He was definitely scanning me right now. Fuck.  
"Is this what an intimate moment typically feels like?" He asked, his voice still low. Over his shoulder, I could see Richards crossing the street onto our side. Double fuck.  
I pulled Connor a little closer, shielding me from view. "That depends, what does this feel like?" I shouldn't have asked that. But I wanted to know. Did he feel something or was he just helping me stay out of sight? He would never tell me these things unless I asked.  
His face was almost touching mine now. Was his body moving closer? Heat began to spread up my neck and into my cheeks.  
"It feels like standing at the edge of a cliff," he said. His hips began pressing lightly against mine. He was definitely moving closer. I felt my legs wanting to part. I wanted him closer still. "It's like standing at the edge of a cliff and wanting to plummet."  
My hands moved up his chest, all on their own. I wasn't aware of my what my body was telling itself to do anymore, I was caught helplessly between fear and...whatever the fuck I was letting happen here. Like I was caught between this brick wall and Connor's body.   
Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Richards and the other men get into a black car and drive off. We were out of danger. Time to shut this down.  
I looked back into Connor's eyes, preparing myself to move him. But I couldn't. I stayed still and waited, knowing what was coming next and mindlessly welcoming it. I felt his nose touch mine and the slightest brush of his lips, so I leaned forward slightly, parting my lips.  
"Connor, Bishop, soups up!" Hank's voice slammed us back to reality and I pulled back, leaning away from him. Connor didn't move, still watching me. "Whenever you're ready." Hank added, sarcastically. Fuck I hadn't even seen him appear, was he there the whole time?   
I gave Connor one last look before sliding out of the gap between him and the wall. He didn't back up to give me space. I couldn't read his expression but his LED was spinning yellow very quickly.   
The blush was clinging stubbornly to my face when I crossed the road and joined Hank at the small table beside the truck.   
"I got you a burger, I hope that's okay," he said to me. I looked down at it. It was huge, greasy and smelled amazing.   
"That wasn't what it looked like," I said, glancing over at Conner. He had turned around now and was straightening his tie. I struggled to look away from him as he did this.   
"I don't need to know," Hank replied, taking a huge bite of his burger.  
"Connor was just-"  
"For fuck sake, kid. I don't need to know what Connor was just!" He looked straight at me chewing irritatedly. "You think this is news to me? The dolt never shuts up about you."   
I let Hank see how surprised I was by this.  
"Is he coming over here or is he just going to stand there?" I asked. Connor hadn't moved.   
"He's probably doing some computery work stuff in his head. He does that, just ignore him."  
I picked up my burger and took a huge bite, trying not overthink everything that had just happened. He never shuts up about me? This was certainly news to me.   
"What kind of stuff does he say?" I asked, nervously. Hank looked amused.   
"I'm not doing this with you," he said. "Do I look like a matchmaker? If you wanna know, ask him."  
It was at times like this that I wish I could just read minds. I wanted to pluck the information out of Hank's head. I wanted to know.   
What would Knight have said about this? My heart ached to think about her but she was a reminder of what I had sacrificed to complete this job. The clock was ticking and I was only taking steps backwards.   
I had been so afraid of Connor because of what he was able to do to me physically. I had no defenses for what he was doing to me mentally.  
I spent the next hour chatting happily with Hank and Connor, trying to make myself forget that I would eventually have to kill them.


	9. Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions run high as Bishop realises time is running out. Her feelings for Connor force themselves to be known to her.

"You nearly shot him?" I asked, half laughing, half dumbfounded.   
"Yeah, he was mouthing off about some "I ain't no deviant" bullshit, but I knew." Hank smiled knowingly at Connor. "I always knew."  
I poured myself another drink and returned to the table. Drinking with Hank was becoming my favourite pastime because He was enthusiastic about telling stories about the early days with Connor. And it helped me to forget how close I was to shutting the door on all this forever.   
"What did you know?" Connor asked.   
"Who you really are." Hank tapped his temple. "Even if you don't."   
Connor didn't respond, he seemed to have heard all this before. Sumo licked his hand.   
"Can we go somewhere?" I asked. I'd been in this house for weeks now and I was getting stir crazy. I had inadvertently found myself uncomfortable going out without Hank or Connor with me and they worked tirelessly.   
"What time is it?" Said Hank.  
"It's 9:18pm." Connor replied immediately.   
"Great, let's go to Jimmy's, Bishop hasn't been there since...for a while," Hank looked sideways at me. I agreed. Going back to Jimmy's after all this time seemed like fun. I knew I'd be safe.   
"Great. Let's go! Connor, you're driving. Obviously."

Jimmy's looked absolutely no different when I entered. It was like taking a step into a world where I hadn't lost her. I took a second to gather my emotions before approaching the bar.   
Jimmy seemed happy to see me. "Thought I'd never see you again, the way you tore outta here," he said. "No hard feelings about the new hire, right? You know how it is."   
I took a seat at the bar. "Are they as pretty as me?"   
A man stepped out from behind Jimmy. "Not by a long shot," the man said. I froze. It was Rook.   
I spent a few seconds trying to remain still and natural but I was suddenly covered in sweat.   
"You guys get us a table, I'll order the drinks," I told Hank. He nodded and led Connor to a booth.  
I sat there calmly until Jimmy moved away, chatting to other patrons sitting at the bar.   
Rook pulled out 2 glasses and poured out scotch before I could ask for them.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked, trying to wear a light-hearted expression.   
"I'm working," he replied. "If someone isn't able to do a job, I will be there to take over." Fuck. He was telling me I was out of time. I picked up the drinks and moved away. Rook reached out and grabbed my forearm, fixing me with a very hard stare. "Whatever keeps you alive," he said.   
I felt numb as I sat down. Stay cool, breathe, I repeated in my head.   
"Are you alright?" Connor asked, holding my hand in concern. "Your heart rate is extremely elevated."   
"I'm fine," I lied. I couldn't breathe. It felt as though someone had sucked all of the air out of the room. "I think I just need some air. It's hot in here." Hank looked wide eyed and worried. "I'm fine," I insisted to him, standing up. "I'm going outside to just… get some air. Breathing… just need some…" I didn't bother to finish the sentence, I fled to the door and stood on the street, hyperventilating.  
I still couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy and sweaty. The stars twinkled calmly above me, mocking in their stillness. I leaned against the wall for support. I was out of time. It was all over now and I was powerless and alone and now I was going to die on the street because I'd forgotten how to breath. I started to waver on my feet.  
"You're having a panic attack," I heard Connor's voice from behind me. I turned around, half crying, still struggling for breath. Tears ran down my cheeks. I knew it was a panic attack but I didn't know how to cope. Was it possible for people to die from a panic attack?  
"Close your eyes," he said, approaching me. "Please."  
I did as he said and I felt his arms squeeze me very tightly. "Imitate my breathing pattern," he instructed, breathing deeply in and out. I felt his chest expand and contract against me so I tried my best to copy but my breathing was ragged. I kept my eyes closed, afraid to move. Long seconds passed, the sound of traffic moving around us. "Studies have shown that compression helps ease the severity of panic attacks. I hope I'm not hurting you." He said. "Keep imitating. Your heart rate is still high."  
I breathed deeply, laying my head on his chest. My tears were free flowing right onto his clothes. I could feel myself trembling and if he hadn't been holding me, I wouldn't be standing.   
"Keep talking," I whispered. "Say anything."  
"Perhaps we shouldn't have brought you here," he said, not letting go. He wasn't compressing me anymore, he was just holding me. "After losing your best friend, coming here must have been hard. I'm sorry." Connor stroked my hair, still making sure I matched my breathing with his. I wanted to frame this memory in my mind forever. This spot, outside a dirty bar in the middle of the city, being held by this inhuman man who cared deeply about me, this spot felt like the centre of the universe. And I wasn't standing in it alone but I very soon would be. 

We immediately returned home.  
I didn't need to tell Hank I couldn't go back there. He was the one to say it to me. "I'm not a fan of that place anymore," he said, "not since you stopped working there."  
I smiled weakly. "Thanks Hank. I'm sorry to cause such a fuss."  
Hank poured me a drink. "What fuss? Connor did all the fussing." He winked at Connor, who didn't react. He was quiet and watchful as if I might explode. I smiled at him, hoping he would relax. His eyes were soft when they looked at me but he remained tense.   
"Connor! Chill out would ya, she's not a time bomb," Hank snapped. "Christ sake, you're making me nervous."   
Sumo barked once, as if to reiterate. I felt much more relaxed back here. In my temporary bubble.   
The rest of the night passed calmly and by the time the booze ran out, Hank was telling me of their experience investigating the Eden Club. I laughed heartily; the idea of steadfast Connor eyeballing scantily clad Androids seemed totally alien. Connor even looked a little embarrassed. "I was just doing what I needed to in order to complete the mission," he said moodily. "I wasn't there for that."  
That night, I went to bed with tears of laughter in my eyes, alcohol helping me forget what the future held. 

I opened my eyes, sleepy but perplexed. Something had woken me up. I waited, silently and then it happened again. Movement on the bed.  
"Sumo?" I muttered and then glanced over at the bedroom door. It was closed. He couldn't have gotten in. I threw the covers back, getting ready to get out of bed. Then I heard something that made me freeze where I lay. A voice.  
"Shh," it said, gently. Sleepiness left me immediately and I peered cautiously to the end of the bed. Who was in here? And why wasn't I getting up to throw them the hell out?  
Moonlight was streaming through a gap in the curtain, providing a slight illumination of the figure at the end of my bed, but the blue LED shining in the darkness was the biggest giveaway. I was slightly relieved for a moment.  
"Connor, what on earth-"  
"Don't talk," he commanded. He sounded calm so I decided to comply.   
I laid back on the pillows and didn't speak, feeling the weight of him rising as he climbed up the bed, shifting my knees open until he was propped up on his arms above me. His weight on top of me was deliciously heavy. It was then that I realised I was in my underwear; I didn't like to sleep in pyjamas.   
In the semi darkness, I could see that he wasn't wearing his tie and his shirt was unbuttoned halfway. This was unexpectedly exciting. It wasn't much but it was the most undressed I'd ever seen him. His shirt was always buttoned properly, his tie tightened and neat. I wanted to see his chest but it was shrouded in shadow.  
"What are you-"  
"Don't talk," he repeated. "I will tell you when I want to hear you." His voice was sharper this time and I couldn't make out his expression in the dark. This didn't seem like him.  
I swallowed nervously but allowed myself to be carried through this bizarre experience.   
"You try so hard to hide your feelings," he mused, lifting himself so that he was kneeling upright between my legs. "You know I can see every change in breath and every spike in temperature, right?" His fingers brushed over my nipple and my back arched in response, heat immediately pooling between my thighs. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You can't hide anything from me." His breath tickled my neck and brought my body out in goosebumps.  
"Connor," I said. I should have been at least a little nervous but all I felt was need.   
"Sshh, not yet." He whispered. With his face this close, I could see his eyes were fixed on mine, seemingly in complete control of himself. Even his breathing was even and steady.  
He ran his fingers over my nipples again, the texture of my bra heightening the sensation. I let out a sigh, curving my back, trying to elicit more contact with his hand. Sensing what I was trying to do, he pinched it, gently sending a jolt of excitement through me, before cupping my breast and kneading it. His other hand trailed down my stomach making me shiver. He stopped at the line of underwear.   
If he could read my heart rate, then he must know how fast it is, I thought numbly.   
"Too easy," Connor teased, reaching down between my legs to move my underwear aside. "It's like reading a book. I know what you need even before you do."  
"Please," I was undone at the slightest touch and he was revelling in the power of it. His fingers dipped ever so slightly inside and I heard a moan come from my mouth that I wasn't able to stifle.  
"I said don't talk. Don't make me say it again."  
Connor's LED was still solid blue, even as he pressed his fingers deeper inside and began moving rhythmically, the pressure very intense. My fingers dug into his shoulders, he was visually rather wiry in build but right now, he felt strong and big, surrounding me with his entire body.  
I bit my lip, wanting to make noise, needing to. Connor breathed heavily in my ear, almost a moan and I knew that his need was there. I was desperate to hear that sound again.  
He stopped and leaned up, pulling off my underwear in one swift movement. I felt exposed, nervous and excited. I needed him inside me and I needed to hear him. I was as desperate for his pleasure as I was my own.  
I heard him unbuckle his belt and my knees opened wider in anticipation. It felt as though I'd never wanted something more in my life.   
I looked down but I couldn't see, his body was in shadow. I was only able to see his face, inches from mine so I reached forward to kiss him, finally. We had been so close earlier and I still wanted it. I shouldn't have walked away.  
I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him to me. I wanted him to kiss me. The almost kiss hadn't left my mind for a second.  
Connor didn't speak, he simply grabbed my wrists and held them tightly against the headboard, keeping his lips away from mine. His grip was so tight. I didn't have much time to be disappointed though. With the other hand, he reached down and I felt the tip of him push against me. This wasn't about feelings, I realised. This was business.  
I squeezed my thighs around him, trying to drag him into me. Do it, I begged silently. His breathing was deep and heavy, controlled. The LED on his temple remained an infuriatingly steady blue.   
He resisted, waiting. I understood. In his time, not in mine.  
I stayed silent, hoping obedience would get me what I wanted.  
After a few more agonising moments, he slipped effortlessly inside, slowly and deliberately.  
Holy shit.  
My entire body immediately gripped onto his, my mind blessedly empty of thought or doubt. I didn't care that I was being fucked by an Android strong enough to kill me. I didn't care that the bed was creaking loudly enough to wake Hank. I certainly didn't care that Connor had crept into my room, like I was his dirty little secret. All I cared about was the sound of his moaning in my ear, deep and growling. His grip tightened on my wrists and his thrusts became faster. He was losing it right alongside me.  
"Now," he breathed harshly, releasing my wrists and sliding his hands beneath me for better leverage. I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly.  
"Fucking now!" He insisted, louder. I released the mental death grip I had on my mouth.  
"Connor," the word exploded loudly out of me. My hands immediately returned to his shoulders, my fingers digging in.  
His breathing was shallow now and a desperate moan came from him as his grip on my body tightened.  
"Again," he commanded. I couldn't cope with what was happening to my body, I felt completely and totally claimed by him. The motion of his hips became more forceful. The headboard was banging loudly now so he reached above me and grabbed it, using it to drag his body harder against mine.  
"Connor," I cried. I was so close, my body was on fire, I dug my fingernails deeper into the fabric of his clothes trying to drag him into me. He moaned again loudly and I wanted to scream his name until we climaxed together. I wanted him to-   
"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes slightly, disoriented.  
I was laying in bed with Connor crouched on the floor beside me, eyes wide with concern.  
"Bishop, wake up. You're having a dream."  
I sat up, slowly, my head swimming.  
"Connor, what are you doing?" I croaked. That word suddenly felt taboo. I was glad the room was mostly dark except for the light through the open doorway.   
"I heard you saying my name," he explained. "At first I thought you were calling me but when it became evident you were having a nightmare, I decided to wake you up."   
A nightmare. He came to wake me up from perhaps the best fucking nightmare in the world. "Are you alright?" He continued. "Your temperature is elevated, you might be suffering a fever."  
I laughed ironically and got out of bed, relishing the cool air on my clammy skin. I'd forgotten I was still in my underwear until Connor reacted.  
"I should leave," he said, standing up and covering his eyes.   
"Wait," I said. He stopped moving but didn't remove his hand from his eyes. This certainly wasn't a dream anymore, I thought. But the heat and the intensity of the dream hadn't left me and I couldn't just let it go.  
I grabbed him by the tie and yanked him towards me, my mouth meeting his a little more aggressively than I intended. I had almost kissed him in the dream and I realised now how badly I needed to.   
Connor was tense with surprise, before his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close against him. It was exactly like I'd imagined, and I pressed my body against his, my arms making their way up his chest to loosen his tie.  
He softened the kiss, before pushing me firmly away.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, uncertainly. He hadn't stepped away but he was keeping me at a distance. His LED was spinning yellow, trying to figure out what I was thinking.   
"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said, salaciously, leaning back in for more. He held me firmly at arms length.   
"You were speaking my name in your sleep," he said, slowly. "Is this what you were dreaming about?" His eyebrows dropped as he watched me. He didn't look happy for some reason.   
"So what? Do you want this or not?" The alcohol mixed with the sensitivity of his hands on my skin was creating words I wasn't ready for.   
Connor sighed and leaned forward, resting his forehead against mine.   
"I do want this," he said quietly. "Believe me. But you're going through a lot right now and your reasons for wanting this are different from mine. You just want a solution for your pain. I want…" He leaned back and let me go, taking a long look into my eyes before retreating. "Not like this," he calmly walked towards the door. I didn't move, watching him leave in disappointment.   
"I'm a person, Bishop." He told me and then closed the door behind him.


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop wakes up with a hangover but soon has much bigger problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short. When I finished it, I just felt like it flowed and padding it out didn't feel like doing it justice. But I'll get the next chapter up nice and soon to make up for it.

I woke up alone, hungover and depressed. Last night's events didn't seem real in the safety of this room but I knew they were. I had started to see this little room as my port in a storm.  
"I'm a person, Bishop." Connor's words echoed uncomfortably in mind. I knew that I shouldn't have come on to him like that but I'd finally accepted the truth about my desires and time was not on my side. I guess I hadn't really considered how he felt about it but now I knew. I had been rejected.   
I crept silently out of my room, not wanting to see Connor. I didn't know how he was going to be around me but none of the possibilities were going to make me feel better. Dizziness made me unsteady and spotted my vision slightly as I padded barefoot to the kitchen.  
Hank was snoring lightly on the sofa as I passed by. It looked like Connor had decided to let him sleep there last night. Just as well, I thought, I had been drunk enough to need help getting to bed. No wonder he'd rebuffed my grotesque advance. How had I let myself get this relaxed around them both? Had I totally forgotten my purpose?  
I poured myself a glass of water and chugged it, droplets spilling down my chin. It was cold and crisp and I shivered slightly. Sumo, who was laying on the kitchen floor, looked up at me, judgmentally.   
On my way back to my room, I saw a note sitting on the table, written in perfectly uniform letters.  
I have some work to do today and will likely not return until this afternoon. Please drink water and take care of yourselves.

Connor wasn't here. My first reaction was relief, I didn't have to deal with the awkwardness. I had no idea what to say to him. This was followed by guilt. Had he left today because he didn't want to see me? I didn't blame him. He was right, he's a person and I didn't treat him that way half the time. I spent more time trying to convince myself he wasn't a person, so I could feel safer ignoring my feelings.   
I looked back at Hank, passed out on the sofa and a sickening realisation hit me. Connor wasn't here and Hank was defenseless.  
It was now or never.  
There was only one possession of my own I'd kept from the fire; the hidden blades I'd used against Richards. They weren't destroyed because they were on me that night. I returned to the bedroom and retrieved them from beneath my mattress. My hands were sweaty, I noticed.  
The walk from my room to where Hank lay sleeping on the sofa lasted a decade. I stood over him, one of the blades clenched in my fist.  
Now or never.   
I could see the exact spot I needed to pierce. The jugular vein was pulsating lightly on this neck, one swift stab and I could get the fuck out of here once and for all. I didn't need to watch him die.   
Now or never.   
His breathing was deep and peaceful, despite him smelling probably as bad as I smelled. He looked peaceful too. I wondered for a brief moment what he would have looked like as a young man, before he became this hardened person with a short temper.   
If I could be honest about my feelings for Connor, and I clearly had to be otherwise my brain seemed to want to cram it down my throat, then I could be honest about my feelings for Hank. Doing this would once and for all eliminate the last parts of me that deserved family.   
After this, Connor truly would be more human than I.   
I sat down on the floor beside him, simply watching his chest rise and fall. Watching the veins on his neck pulse with life.   
Now or never.  
I wasn't going to die here. To kill Hank was to choose life and after all I'd been through, I vowed I would always choose life. To back out now would be spitting in the face of Knight's memory and I just couldn't do that. I would finish this for her as well as myself.  
Time passed and he didn't wake, neither did I move. I was going to do it, I promised myself. One sharp stab and I was free of this place and free of this fucking obligation hanging over my head like a guillotine. I still didn't move.  
More time passed and my resolve began to grow. The knife was slippery in my sweaty palm but I was still holding on. I hadn't ever changed my mind, in fact nothing at all had changed. I tightened my grip.   
Just then, Hank began to stir. Fuck! He was going to wake up to me holding a fucking knife!  
I hastily stashed it under the sofa and out of sight before his eyes opened.   
"Bishop, you alright?" He leaned up, his eyes open and concerned. I nodded, managing a small smile.  
"Sorry to be crowding you like this, you stopped breathing." I stood up and my limbs were stiff. How long had I been there? "Just making sure you weren't dead." I did my best to sound light-hearted but I was more scared than ever. I had the chance, the perfect opportunity and I couldn't do it. I was tense at the thought of Hank finding the knife, or worse, Connor finding it. I had to get it back.  
"Me, healthy as a horse," he croaked, sitting up. "I swear, I drink more with you around than I did before. And that's saying something."  
The front door opened at that point and Connor appeared.   
"I'm not the bad influence here, you are." I leaned back against the sofa in an attempt to look more at ease.   
I met Connor's eyes for a split second before looking down at my hands. His expression was blank and completely unreadable, his LED a steady blue. I felt a bit sick.   
"How are you both feeling?" He asked politely, looking pointedly at Hank.  
"Fine." I said quietly. Suddenly, this was the last place on earth I wanted to be. Why hadn't I ended this already?  
Hank didn't respond, looking at Connor and then back at me. The silence was heavy between us.  
Hank spoke up. "Okay, this is not an atmosphere I wanna be a part of, excuse me."  
He got up and moved to the bathroom, squeezing my shoulder on the way. He couldn't know much, anything between me and Connor happened after everyone went to bed.  
Connor didn't move and I wanted badly to look up at him and to see his face but I couldn't.   
His legs moved in my peripheral vision to the bathroom. I heard him knock twice on the door and say "you're needed at the station. There's a cab waiting outside, I trust you don't need me to go with you." Hank's rumbling voice replied but I couldn't make out the words. I didn't care.   
I couldn't stay here with him. I got up and moved to my room, praying he would leave so I could retrieve my knife. Praying he would stay and talk to me. Praying for this nightmare to be over.   
My senses were on hyper alert as I listened, perched nervously on my bed. Eventually the door slammed shut and there was silence once more. Not even Sumo was making noise so I assumed Connor had taken him out for a walk. He hated me, I thought. He didn't tell me where he was going or even look at me. He hated me.   
I took a moment to remind myself that this didn't matter. Remember how this whole thing started? He's an Android, a dangerous obstacle and if he's not to be avoided, he's to be destroyed. Opinions and feels don't matter in the end game.   
The silence in the house was suffocating. I was perpetually caught between feelings of guilt, fear and unimaginable loneliness. I sat contemplating this for a while, unwilling to progress. I allowed myself to feel this for a few seconds more before I needed to talk myself into action.  
"This is a job", I told myself sternly. "Finish it and move on." I had not come this far to stop now. Not after everything I'd sacrificed.  
The door creaked as I opened it slowly. I couldn't see anyone so I crept back out of my room and crouched down, reaching for the knife I had left behind.   
My hand brushed over rough carpet, not finding anything. I had definitely left it there, how far under had I shoved the thing? Peeking under, I couldn't see it. It wasn't there.  
"I believe what you're searching for is this."  
I scrambled to my feet and turned to see Connor standing in the kitchen, the knife on the table between us.  
His LED was blue but his face was cold and harsh. The face of a stranger.  
Game over. I was caught.


	11. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop is confronted by Connor and long held secrets are revealed.

Connor stared coldly at me, waiting for me to make a move. My brain was completely blank, nothing but fear screaming at me to move, get out, fight, do something!  
My fight or flight response kicked in and I ran, panicked towards the front door.   
My fingers barely grazed the handle when I felt Connor's hand in my hair, yanking me backwards roughly. I slammed to the floor, winded. Fuck!  
His expression was completely empty and I was reminded of that recording I had seen of him fighting those men in that demonstration. This man was a stranger. I didn't stand a chance against him but I had to do something.   
I scrambled messily to my feet, tried to catch my breath and backed away. Connor followed, taking calm deliberate steps, his eyes fixed ruthlessly on me. Do something, I willed myself to act. Fuck I was scared.  
He was close now, walking faster than I was backing away, down the hall. He was cornering me. I reached for something, anything near me and my hand landed on a candle in a heavy glass jar. I swung it desperately, missing him by hair. Connor smacked it painfully out of my hand and it dropped to the floor.   
"Stop fighting." He said evenly. I reached out again and grabbed a frame off the wall, smashing it against his head. This time he reacted, falling against the wall, giving me a slither of space to get around him. I took this opportunity and tried for the door again but he caught my arm and pulled me to him, restraining me. I fought desperately against his grip, blinded by panic. His hold on me tightened and I cried out in pain. He was going to break my wrists. His LED was solid blue, I noticed in terror.  
"If you attack me again, I'll be forced to hurt you." He said. "Do not make me do that." With his face this close to mine, I could really see the change in him. There was no familiarity anymore. We were a threat to one another.  
Connor herded me into the kitchen and pushed me roughly into the far chair, taking the seat opposite me, nearest the door. I immediately tried to get up and run again. If I stopped fighting, it was all over. Connor stalked back over to me and slapped me, hard enough to throw me against the table. Then he pulled me upright and slammed me back into the chair. This time I didn't move. My face was burning on the side he had hit me and I knew I tasted blood. He wasn't fucking around.  
I looked around, there were windows nearby but I couldn't get to them before he got to me. Hank was gone for God knows how long and I didn't even know if I should be glad about that or not. Sumo was nowhere to be found.  
"If you're looking for an escape, I'd advise against it," Connor said, noticing. "If you get up out of that seat, I'll make sure you can't." There was no remorse or recognition.  
This really was the end.   
He slid the knife across the table towards me. I didn't touch it. "This is yours isn't it? Your fingerprints are the only ones on it." I didn't speak. What could I say? My face prickled painfully and my eyes were watering.  
"When I first started working with Hank after the rebellion, he advised against doing my standard background check on people I considered friends," he continued. "I even brought it up after we met you. That's not how you build trust, he told me. Learn who people are the real way."   
His stare was hard and I struggled to keep his gaze. "I ignored my instincts. That was a mistake."  
I looked away after he said that.   
"Until that day at the food truck, when you used me to hide you from someone. I knew you were lying to me. I could sense that what you were experiencing was a fear response. I wondered who you were afraid of. It wasn't me. Perhaps that whole encounter was a lie."   
His voice shook slightly as he said the last sentence. He was still thinking about it too. My heart ached and I looked away. It wasn't a lie, it was probably the most honest I'd ever been with him. I wanted to say this but I couldn't.   
"I should have followed up on this suspicion immediately but I was... distracted." For a second, I looked up at him and recognized the Connor I knew. I wondered dumbly if everything was going to be alright after all. Then his face darkened and I was corrected in my thinking.   
"When I eventually decided to follow my programming instincts, it was a simple matter of tracing his license plate number to CCTV sightings that matched your location, one of which was an alleyway a few streets away from a drive-by shooting."  
The diner, I remembered. It didn't have footage but the journey home had caught us on camera.  
"The girl in the CCTV footage, her remains were found at your burnt out apartment building." Connor stated matter of factly. A tiny sob escaped me. I knew she was dead. I knew for a fact but the confirmation felt like a dagger in my chest. He was trying to provoke a reaction out of me. If he kept pulling at this thread he was going to succeed. "He killed her and that's why you were afraid. I wondered if that's why you showed such interest. What safer place to be than between a Lieutenant and a state of the art Android? But this didn't seem to fit somehow. It didn't feel correct."  
I didn't respond. I was annoyed at myself for crying like this in front of him, not that it mattered anymore. He sat silently for a few moments, watching me. I didn't look at him, I just wiped my eyes and tried to get ahold of myself.   
"It was then that I decided to do a background check on you. And do you know what I found?"  
I knew what he had found. Or more specifically, what he hadn't found.   
"I found absolutely nothing. Which is just as telling as finding something."   
If it was only the background check incriminating me, I could lie my way out of it but there was too much to explain away and my brain wasn't able to form a plausible story. I felt cornered and I just wanted to give in.   
"I was stupid," he said, more to himself than me. He slowly approached me in my seat and I felt myself shrinking away. "I allowed you to manipulate me, to get around me for access to your true target. This isn't something I'll allow to happen again." I peered carefully up at him. His LED was still blue but cycled into yellow, sporadically.  
Connor's stance was more relaxed now but his face wore an expression I didn't like at all. He was furious and I realised that he was talking so he didn't lose his temper with me. How had I managed to achieve the worst possible outcome from this situation?  
"It was real," I said, eventually. "I was never pretending. Every time you felt something, I felt it too."  
Connor crouched on the floor beside me so I could feel the weight of his cold, harsh eyes.   
"I don't believe you." His voice was even and his LED had returned to a solid blue. He'd made up his mind.   
"Your true target is Hank, isn't it? It's the only thing that connects all of the evidence in a way that makes sense. The only thing I can't figure out is why."  
I didn't know what to say. Because it was my job? Because it was my life or his? This Connor that I was looking at wouldn't care, so I kept my mouth shut.   
He stood up and loomed over me, leaning on the kitchen table with one arm.  
"It's time to start answering questions," he said. "Who are you really?"  
I stared down at my hands, clenched in my lap. I could see bruises forming around my wrists. I didn't respond. What was the point?  
"Who. Are you?" He asked this quietly and menacingly, leaning down so his face was an inch from mine. I closed my eyes, scared. This was a loss of control I'd never experienced and I was out of options.   
Connor grabbed the chair and turned it towards him, the feet squeaking loudly against the kitchen floor. His LED was red. He was losing his temper now.  
"Look at me and answer the fucking question!" He bellowed. I looked up and him and I realised, there was no getting out of this. It was now a matter of picking my poison. It may not be him anymore but it looked enough like him that I found myself studying his features and wishing I could reach out and touch him. But he was furious, dangerous and lost to me now.   
"If you're going to kill me, get it over with. I'm dead either way," I said in a low voice. If I was killed by Connor, there was a chance it would be quick and painless. And I'd be another fatality in the line of duty. Just like Knight.  
"What did you say?" He asked, in a voice that sounded oddly like disbelief.  
I didn't respond so he gripped my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes.  
"No," he said. "No, what did you just say?"  
"You heard me."  
He released me and stood up, looking crestfallen. "That's the reason. The missing information," his LED was spinning wildly between yellow and red. "Your life is at stake, I didn't know." Connor stood up and backed away from me. "I didn't think you were going to do it otherwise I never would have left you with Hank. I didn't know…"   
His whole demeanor had completely changed. He was visibly distressed, unlike before. I looked at him, perplexed. Why did that matter now, when I'd already lost him?  
"I could have killed you, Bishop. I was prepared to. I didn't think you… Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted this last question, keeping a distance from me.  
I looked back at my bruised wrists listlessly. It changed absolutely nothing.  
"You still have to," I told him. No more talking.  
I looked at Connor and mustered up my coldest gaze.  
Connor's face was a picture of hurt and regret, wondering how to proceed.   
"I mean it," I shouted, standing up and shoving him roughly. He hardly moved so I shoved him again. He had all the information but he was unsure of what to do. "I am a killer, Connor and I'll add you to the list if I have to. I'm not done here until either Hank or I am dead!"  
I picked up the knife and swung it wildly, not trying to land a hit. He dodged neatly out of the way and rose swiftly from his chair, backing out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
"Stop it!" He said, hotly.  
"You'd better fucking do it, or I'll kill you." I pursued him, swinging the knife pathetically again and Connor caught my weakened wrist. I cried out and dropped the knife but I didn't stop my assault. "If you don't kill me, they will!"   
"Bishop, stop!" I heard him plead. He was trying NOT to hurt me now? I kept screaming, my hands flying at his face. He tried pushing me back towards the kitchen to my seat but shoved harder, trying to twist painfully out of his grip. I was clawing and punching, trying to rip a fight out of him. My wrists were screaming in pain now but I had nothing left to lose. "If you don't kill me they will so just fucking do it already." I wanted to cry. If I shouted loud enough, maybe he wouldn't hear the pain in my voice. So I shouted louder and fought harder but he didn't attack me back this time. He wasn't playing ball.   
"Bishop," he protested. I tried not to hear the hurt in his voice. I couldn't afford to.  
"Just fucking do it already! Connor kept hold of wrists at a distance where they couldn't touch him. I was struggling so much I couldn't see his face, but I caught glimpses of his LED, flashing between yellow and red. He was so strong so why the fuck wasn't he fighting back now? "Fuck you, Connor," I shouted, becoming breathless. "Fucking do it, you stupid Android!" I didn't understand, he had hurt me before, I could see he had been ready to kill me. Well now I was asking for it so what the fuck was the problem?  
Eventually, my energy ran out and I dropped to the floor, hysterical. There was nothing left. I was no one. With nothing to live for and nothing to die for.   
When he was sure I'd lost the fight, Connor released me and crouched down, beside me. "Talk to me," he said, gently. "No more secrets." He didn't touch me.  
The softness in his voice took the rest of the fight out of me and I sat there, trying to catch my breath. I remembered how it felt when he was squeezing me after my panic attack and I wanted so badly to return to that moment.   
"I couldn't do it." I sobbed. My body ached from fighting against him. "All that's left is for me to die. I don't want to be alone anymore so I couldn't do it. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to die." I had never before been so afraid of what was going to happen next. Every second, I lost more and more control and now I was just a pathetic shell of a human, crying like a baby on the floor.   
He gently guided my chin up to look at him. His face was anguished. I wondered again if Androids could cry.   
"I didn't know," he said. "I'm sorry."  
I didn't speak. He wasn't a threat now, I could recognise emotions in his face once more. But I was still scared. The game was over.  
"I don't want to die," I repeated. I didn't know what else to say. It was the only truth that existed to me now.   
"You won't. We're going to protect you."  
"Why?"   
This time, he leaned forward and rested his forehead gently against mine. He moved as if he was out of breath but I knew this couldn't be true. I closed my eyes, bathing in the peace of having him back, so close to me.   
"Because you're family," he whispered.


	12. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop suffers the fallout from revealed secrets. With nothing hidden anymore, treatment of each other changes.

I had no idea how long I spent on Hank's living room carpet, crying out all of the tension and fear from the past few days. As soon as I felt myself beginning to feel steady, I'd realise that my problems weren't even close to being over and I'd begin helplessly sobbing again. I wasn't the sort of person who sat down and cried, I could barely even recognize myself. I had been changing so gradually that I was no longer the person strong enough to deal with what lay ahead.  
Connor sat diligently beside me on the floor, not touching me or speaking. I couldn't talk to him right now and to look at him was to feel pain. I was scared and lost and I didn't know who I was anymore. He could promise to protect me but I didn't believe it for a second. I wanted to but I couldn't ever afford to feel safe.   
I must have dozed off right there on the floor, because the room was dark when I heard the lock click on the front door.  
I sat up, abruptly, relieved that Connor's LED shining blue was one of the first things I saw. He hadn't left me.   
The door opened and Hank walked in, clicking the light on and turning the corner into the living room.   
His eyes widened with concern when he saw me, tired and tear stained, curled up on the floor.   
"What happened?" He said, rushing to his knees in front of me and taking my hands. He froze when he saw the now purple bruises on my wrists. Hank looked up at me in shock and then saw the bruise forming on my cheek. "What the fuck happened?" He demanded in a much louder voice. His eyes fell heavily on Connor, who stood up slowly.   
"Hank, calm down. There are some things that need to be explained." His LED cycled yellow a couple of times before returning to blue.  
"Who did this?' Hank asked, also getting to his feet. I didn't want to be here. I'd had enough conflict, I just wanted to sleep.   
Connor hesitated, looking shameful. "I did Hank. But you have to know-"  
Hank shoved him, hard enough to make him take a steadying step back. "How could you do this, Connor?" Hank shouted, furiously. "Who the fuck are you?"  
"Hank, you need to listen," Connor told him, holding his arms out defensively. Hank ignored him, pulling out his gun and pointing it at Connor.  
I didn't move, watching silently.  
Connor dropped his arms and relaxed his stance. "It's me, Hank. You're not going to shoot me." Hank didn't move, glaring at him. "If it makes you feel better, you can keep the gun on me, but you need to hear what I have to say." They moved to the kitchen and sat at the table, Connor taking my previous seat. I stayed on the floor in the living room and turned my back, waiting for the moment when Hank would hate me.   
I couldn't hear their voices when they were sitting at the table, they were speaking quietly. So I laid back down on the floor and closed my eyes.   
After a few minutes, I heard shouting. "Are you fucking kidding me?" It was Hank. His chair squeaked across the floor as he stood up.   
"Get her the fuck outta here!"  
I heard Connor's low voice protesting. I couldn't make out the words but he seemed to be arguing. Hank wanted to kick me out. That would probably be the best thing for him and Connor. The fact still remained that either Hank or I needed to die and I didn't want to be the one to decide.  
Hank stormed into the living room and dragged me into a sitting position by my collar.   
"You lying sack of shit," he yelled, his eyes wide with fury. "After all we've done for you."  
I didn't speak. I just looked into his eyes, trembling.   
Connor appeared behind him, looking very uncomfortable but not stopping him.   
"I trusted you," Hank said, venomously. "All this time and you were just looking for a fucking opportunity!"  
"I'm sorry," I croaked. I didn't know what else to say.  
"She's not going to hurt anyone," Connor said. "She's in just as much danger as you are. We have to help her."  
"I don't have to do shit," Hank scoffed, standing over me. I scrambled up and sat on the sofa. "Get out." He said.  
Connor moved swiftly forward to stand between Hank and I. "She's not going to hurt you." He said firmly.   
"Oh and she's said that to you, has she?"  
Connor hesitated. "Well, no. Not exactly."  
Hank stomped to the kitchen and came back with a chair which he placed on the floor in front of me and Connor. Then he sat down on it and leaned forward, looking past Connor directly at me.   
"Talk."  
I opened my mouth, afraid to speak. I could feel my eyes welling up again. I hadn't officially decided not to go through with it but I knew now that I wasn't capable.   
"I can't do it," I said shakily. "I thought I could but I'm not that person anymore. If you want me to leave, I'll go and you'll never see me again. But I just want to thank you for taking me in. I never felt like I belonged anywhere until I met you. And if it's over now, so be it. But you know who I am. You've always known. I just hope you remember that." Tears fell down my cheeks but I didn't look away. He deserved to see me at my most vulnerable and I was desperate for him to see the truth I was showing in my face.   
"Who sent you?"  
"It's an organisation" I said. "I don't know the name. They purposely don't tell field members everything, so that if we ever get caught or arrested, we can't give the whole game away. All I know is that they treat us like soldiers and that's how I got my name. It's a rank. I'm not anything to them but a piece to be moved. But I don't want that anymore. I want to matter." Hank narrowed his eyes in thought and I wondered if he'd ever come across one of us before. After shifting uncomfortably under his steely gaze for a few seconds longer, I looked up at Connor's back. He was still standing between Hank and I, tense.   
"You do not leave his side, ever." Hank said to me, pointing to Connor. "You hear me? You don't take a piss without this asshole watching you." He got up and stood in front of Connor, confrontationally. "You're a fucking moron. But I'm trusting you here." Then he walked out the front door without looking back.   
He wasn't kicking me out for now. I was astonished. I felt relieved that I didn't have to go but I felt unbearable guilt staying in the home of two men who still cared enough to keep me out of immediate danger after I had planned to kill them. For better or for worse, that part of my life was over now. 

Under Connor's instruction, I had a shower. He advised that it may make me feel a little better. When I entered the bathroom and turned to close the door, he held his hand out to block it.   
"My instructions are to keep you in my sight at all times," he said, matter of factly, glancing at the window in the bathroom. I sighed, annoyed by how literally he was taking Hank's orders and opened the door for him to come in. I wasn't in a position to argue.   
"Will you at least turn around so I can take my clothes off and get in?" I asked. Connor hesitated before nodding curtly and turning around to close the door behind him. I felt safer knowing he was always going to be close by but also incredibly tense, as if I was walking a very high tightrope. I tried not to think about the confrontation in the kitchen.   
The atmosphere was awkwardly heavy as I took my clothes off and hopped into the shower drawing the curtain. I watched Connor's back as I undressed. He didn't turn around but his LED circled yellow once.  
The hot water immediately loosened my tense muscles and I stood under the flow, letting the water cascade down my face. It stung a bit on my sensitive cheek but it felt so good to wash the day's pain off. I couldn't hear a single sound outside the curtain and I just knew that Connor was standing motionless and perfectly upright in that uncanny way that Androids did.   
When I eventually shut the water off, a hand appeared behind the curtain holding a towel. I gratefully took it and wrapped it around myself.   
Connor looked me up and down when I drew back the curtain, his eyes lingering on my bruises. I didn't like him looking at them when I had no idea what he was thinking. I held my hands behind my back.   
He followed me dutifully to the bedroom and closed the door behind him not turning around. The atmosphere was still oppressive. I wanted to talk to him but I had no idea what to say. I spent a few minutes looking at his back, before turning to get changed. I allowed myself to think again about the kiss we shared after my dream, he felt a million miles away now.   
As I was dressing, my stomach made an audible growl and I knew Connor heard it. I hadn't eaten all day.  
"Please follow me to the kitchen," he said, glancing carefully over his shoulder to make sure I was dressed. I wordlessly followed him and sat down at the table. I felt out of place now, more like an imposter than I had before. I knew I was here at the mercy of Hank and Connor. I didn't know how to behave here anymore.   
"Where is Sumo?" I asked Connor, who was rifling through the cupboards.  
"He's outside in the garden. I didn't want him interrupting our... conversation earlier." He paused as he finished his sentence. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his expression.   
"Thank you for defending me," I said quietly. I don't know what to say, I just knew that I wanted to be able to talk to him, like before.   
"It was an impossible situation," he replied. "We managed to attain the least objectionable outcome."  
"Not if you ask Hank," I said, unhappily. I just didn't know what came next for us all.   
Connor didn't reply, still working in the kitchen.   
I decided to watch him, rather than force an uncomfortable conversation. I was confused, I thought he cared about me but he was keeping me at such a distance, it felt like he didn't want me around at all.   
He was making pasta, I noticed, surprised that Hank even had any food in the house, let alone a stove that worked.  
There was something comforting about sitting in my pyjamas, freshly showered, waiting for food. I could almost trick myself into thinking everything is okay. I just wished he would look at me properly.   
I knew that I had to go see Rook. I had to turn the job down properly. It was going to put me right in the cross hairs but it was better than waiting until they realised I wasn't going to do it and then constantly watching my back. I was going to be honest and then watch my back immediately. Maybe Rook could help me, he'd known me since I was a child. He could help me fake my death or maybe he could help me come up with a plan. After Knight's death, he had to understand why I couldn't continue.   
Connor placed the bowl of pasta in front of me, fork sticking out of it and then took the seat across from me at the table.   
It was a simple pasta with tomato sauce but it smelled divine. The steam rose from the bowl, warming my face. I dug in immediately, ravenous. It burned slightly but I didn't slow down. I tried not to notice the dull ache in my wrists or the stinging in my face as I chewed. Connor watched me silently, his hands resting motionless on the table. I glanced up at him as I ate; his stance was relaxed but his eyes were thoughtful.   
When I was finished, I placed the fork down and didn't move. I felt as though I was waiting for instructions.   
Connor picked up the bowl and placed it in the sink. A few seconds passed as he stood motionless. He was leaning against the sink with his arms, his head bowed.  
"Connor, please talk to me," I said finally. "Can you stop pretending I'm a stranger?"  
"I can't!" he said, sharply, not turning around. "If I think of you as the Bishop I know, it hurts. " When he turned finally to look at me, I wasn't sure what the expression was that he wore but it looked like anger. I swallowed nervously. My betrayal was causing him pain. Why was he keeping me here when it was just emotional punishment for us both? Perhaps I was wrong in thinking he still cared. Maybe he was trying to punish me. How could I be so desperate to be close to someone and yet need to get away from them at the same time? I was still afraid of him but I was also afraid to be away from him.   
"I'm sorry I hurt you like this. Believe me, I'm not making excuses for myself. But just, stop pretending to care about me already because you obviously don't." This came out harsher than I intended and Connor's eyes blazed into mine angrily. I suddenly felt a lot more scared.   
In frustration, he quickly raised his hands to his face. Too quickly. I instinctively flinched, reacting to his anger and quick movements. He saw it. Shit.   
The silence between us seemed to go on forever after that. I hated that I was afraid of him but I wasn't able to connect to the Connor I had gotten to know. I could see him but I just couldn't reach him, as if he were on the other side of an impenetrable window. This Connor still felt like a stranger to me and because of this, I couldn't let my guard down.   
Connor opened his mouth to speak but his voice cracked on the first syllable. He cleared his throat and tried again.  
"You think I'm angry at you for lying but you're wrong. I understand why." He took a long pause before continuing. His eyes were glassy as if they were brimming with tears. "I'm angry with myself. I investigated you and cast an incorrect judgement of character. I'm not the detective I thought I was and my hubris almost cost me you. You who just needed our help. Not...what you received."  
Tears streamed down each of his cheeks now and I was completely taken aback. He wasn't angry at me, he was punishing himself. I wasn't in any danger and I immediately felt worse for letting him know that I thought I was.  
Connor was stiffly wiping his eyes with his fingers as if I hadn't just seen him cry. Then he ran a hand through his hair, trying to compose himself.   
I stood up and approached him slowly, my hands outstretched. He took my hands in his and looked earnestly into my eyes.  
"I forgive you, Connor," I said gently. "Can you forgive me? And yourself?"   
His warm brown eyes softened under my gaze. Then, without breaking eye contact, he raised my left wrist and kissed the bruise softly. My heart rate immed picked up. I could see his LED cycle yellow before returning to blue and I knew that he was scanning me.  
Connor continued peppering kisses on my wrist, pulling me closer and starting on the other one. His lips were soft and tentative, the contact to the bruise was tender but extremely welcome.  
Eventually, he leaned towards me and started to kiss me gently on my bruised cheek. My hands moved to his chest, leaning in too. For the first time, it felt like we genuinely understood each other. His lips moved from my cheek down to my neck and my hands closed on his chest, gripping his jacket in my fists. Heat immediately spread through my body and I pressed myself as close to him as I could get.   
Connor took me by surprise and lifted me up, sliding me onto the counter, standing between my legs. He then looked into my eyes for a fraction of a second before our lips made contact. It felt as though electricity shot through me, white hot. This wasn't like before. He wasn't going to push me away this time. I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue immediately met mine, gentle and sweet. It occurred to me then that Androids use their tongues to analyze organic material. Was he doing that now? I pushed the thought aside as his lips broke contact, returning to my neck. His kisses were different this time, not as soft and I could feel his teeth grazing and nipping at my skin. I kept my eyes closed, a sigh escaping me. I turned my head for better exposure to his lips. His hands were on my thighs, squeezing, fingers climbing until I felt them brush tentatively between my legs.   
"Connor!" I gasped. He leaned back to look at me properly, brow slightly furrowed. "In the kitchen?" I asked. "Hank…"  
He contemplated this for a second before lifting me from the counter, wrapping my legs around his waist.   
Connor carried me as if was weightless, into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and switching on the light. Then he lowered me onto the bed, settling on top of me between my legs.   
His hair was mussed, a few small curls falling down into his face. Oddly, I enjoyed seeing his hair out of place. His eyes were warm and communicative as he gazed at me, one hand rising to gently caress my face with the back of his fingers. He looked at me as if I were a marvel he'd never seen before, one that, if he looked away, would disappear. It was as though he was analysing every inch of my face and tucking it away in his memory. Maybe he was.   
I reached up and placed my hands on either side of his face, gently coaxing him down to kiss me. He obliged, enthusiastically, parting his lips and caressing my tongue with his. Connor's body pressed me into the mattress, his torso flush against mine, grinding his hips needily.  
The pressure of him grinding against me was intoxicating and I moaned into his mouth, moving my hips in sync.   
He hadn't answered me but it felt as though we forgave each other. I hoped this meant he could also forgive himself. I wanted to forgive myself too and the weight of his body on top of mine seemed to be crushing the last of my doubt into nothing. There wasn't a world outside of this room anymore, there was only the two of us, taking comfort from each other, cleansing the horror of the last few hours from our feverish minds.  
When he broke the kiss, I was breathless, heat permeated my face.   
He sat up, eyes fixed on mine and loosened his tie. This thrilled me. I had seen him adjust that tie so often, an act of composing himself. To see him remove it, poised over me like this, struck a powerful parallel. I watched him slip the tie off and throw it to the floor.   
I sat up too, slightly dizzy, and reached forward to begin undoing the buttons on his shirt. I had never seen him undressed but I just knew that his body would be perfectly proportioned; he was a state of the art Cyberlife design after all.   
Connor waited patiently as I fumbled with the buttons, I was too eager to undress him that it was taking longer. When I opened his shirt to reveal his chest, I saw that my assumption was correct.   
His body was lean but muscular, the lines of his chest and abdomen showed the strength I already knew he possessed. I ran my hands down his chest in wonder. It was smooth, too smooth actually. It felt like skin but there was a slight synthetic quality to it. His stomach rose and fell, quivering slightly as a reaction to my touch. Then he slipped his shirt and jacket down his shoulders and off. He wasn't heavy set but now that I could see his whole torso, his shoulders looked broad and impressive. I relished finally being able to see him without hiding my glances or concealing my thoughts.   
I looked at him, exposed and vulnerable, hair unkempt and clothes haphazardly discarded. His eyes were burning into mine, watching me watching him and at that moment, I thought he looked utterly beautiful.   
Connor took the hem of my pyjama shirt and lifted it over my head, throwing it aside to join his own clothes. I wasn't wearing a bra and I instinctively covered myself with my arms. He smiled lightly at this and gently moved my arms aside, guiding me backwards til I was laying down, looking up at him. Connor took a second to look, eyes roving slowly over my exposed body before descending on me. His hands squeezed my breasts decisively as he kissed me. His movements were firmer now, as if he didn't want to waste any more time. I didn't either.   
His hands trailed down to the waistband of my pyjama bottoms and I lifted my hips, so he could slide them off. I was completely naked now. Goosebumps rose on the surface of my skin despite the room being warm. "You're perfect," he said in a low voice, his LED cycling yellow. "More perfect than I was able to ever imagine."  
The thought of him imagining me like this was intriguing. He was always so respectful, I wanted to know what kind of thoughts he indulged in secret.  
"Connor," I breathed. My need for him to be closer to me was bordering on desperate. My core ached with need and before I could continue, he took each of my thighs in his hands and moved them apart, disappearing out of view between my legs.   
The second his tongue made contact with my clit, a loud moan escaped from me. Heat flushed through my body and I involuntarily began moving my hips in motion with his strokes. His hands on my thighs felt warmer than before, I knew Androids didn't sweat but his skin felt like it was rising in temperature. He kept going and I grasped the bed, my breath quickening. My mind was blissfully empty as I climbed towards orgasm. I knew that my moans were getting loud but I didn't care.   
Waves of pleasure crashed down on me as I came, my legs trembling in his grasp. I could never have dreamt an experience like that up. Keeping my eyes closed in contentment, I felt his hands leave me and then heard the rustling of clothes. I opened my eyes to see Connor reappear above me, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
"Wait," I said, gently pushing him away. His brow furrowed slightly in questioning. I pushed him further, sitting up and guiding him with my hands. He understood immediately and laid on his back, waiting.   
It was the first time I was seeing him fully naked. He was bigger than his body advertised him to be but still within the realms of normal. I wondered for a second if he was able to control the level of erection at will.   
His eyes were hyper-alert, watching as I moved down, eager to return the favour.   
Immediately, he leaned up, guiding my face away back up to his. It looked like he really was done waiting.   
"Now," he said, gently. "Please."  
Connor stared up at me in unmistakable adoration as I straddled him, positioning him at my entrance.   
I lowered myself slowly, allowing my body time to adjust to his length. He inhaled sharply as I did so, his eyes closed tightly. His LED cycled yellow, then red. I leaned forward, running hands over his chest and up into his hair. He opened his eyes and caught one of my hands, gently kissing the purple bruise on my wrist. Then his LED returned to blue and he looked up at me, eyes burning with intensity.   
Slowly, I began to move, my hands on Connor's chest for leverage. He exhaled, his breath a soft moan. His skin was burning now beneath me.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Could Androids overheat?  
He nodded, grabbing my hips, motioning for me to continue.  
I resumed thrusting, faster this time. Connor watched me, breathing heavily. He was trying to keep his eyes on me but kept closing them, lost in the sensation. His chest rose and fell beneath my hands, his breathing becoming shallower, moans escaping him with every thrust. I kept going, feeling myself rising with him. The view I had of him, writhing and moaning beneath me was enchanting and I drank the sight in, quickening my pace.   
All of a sudden, he grabbed me, taking me completely by surprise, and flipped me so that I was beneath him. I squealed in shock but he didn't stop. Without a pause, he was back inside me, thrusting feverishly, his rhythm erratic and frenzied.  
His moans were higher now and I knew he was close.   
I gripped his shoulders, holding on as I continued to rise, our moans mingling into one sound as we reached the peak together, adrenaline and pleasure washing any further thoughts from my mind. He came loudly, his movements slowing to a stop.

Neither of us moved for a couple of minutes. My heart was pounding and I was pretty sure he could feel it against his chest as his breathing gradually returned to normal. The silence was vastly different than earlier, rather than tense and stagnant, it was peaceful and calm.  
"Yes," he said quietly. "I think I can forgive myself."  
"Good," I replied. "You're only human."  
At this, he leaned up to give me a kiss, his fingers trailing through my hair and down my cheek. "Almost."

After we were all cleaned up, I curled up in bed, Connor holding me tightly from behind.  
"I wish I could remember things the way you do," I said sleepily into the darkness. "We might not get another chance to do this again."   
Connor shushed me gently. "Don't think about that now. Sleep, my love."  
Almost as if a spell had been cast, my eyelids dropped heavily and I was lost to sleep, those last two words ringing pleasantly in my ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap this was probably the hardest chapter I have written so far. I just had to jot a few words just so you're aware how much I struggled with this. A lot happens but I didn't feel right to cut this into more than one chapter.


End file.
